Parents' Wish
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Based 3 yrs after the series. The Main plot: Van wants to bring back Hitomi to marry her but finds out he's engaged to a princess who's in love with a man in a lower class than her. DISCONTINUED.
1. Memories

Note: I had to re-upload this for a reason known to me so sorry about that for those of you who've already read this. 

** **

*****Author's Note*****

Hey there! First off, thanks for reading this. It's my first Escaflowne fic ever. Let me just say that I'm one of the people who never got to watch the end of the series cause of Fox Kids so if there's anything wrong relating to the series, just ignore it cause it ain't my fault! ^_~ Thanks!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything or anyone 'cept the people I make up like the advisor's names. That's it cause if I owned, Escaflowne, I would've made Fox Kids show the whole series twice. **

**Dedication: Although I don't know her, this is to _*~A White Rose Petal~*_ because after I read some of her fics, which I absolutely loved and are terrific, I was inspired to write an Escaflowne fic myself. Thanks! **

* * *

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 1: Memories******

** **

**BY: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

* * *

**H**itomi Kanzaki sat on her bed in her room in Japan lost in thought, while gazing at her Tarot cards, which were lying on her dresser.It had been three years since she had had visions or predicted the future. She had stopped once she had gotten back from Gaea, at age fifteen. Everyone had pleaded with her not to give it up because it was her special talent but she saw no use in foretelling the future on this world. 

Sighing, a soft tear trickled down her cheek. Her mind was confused and her heart aching. She so desperately wanted to go back and see her old friends. Thinking about Van Fanel made her heart ache more than ever before. 

She smiled slightly recalling their first encounter. She had been running, her favorite activity, and all of a sudden he appeared with a dragon. She had shouted out a warning, saving him for the first time. At that time, she had not known that it would not be the last time. When she had gotten sucked into the beam of white light, she had at first been terrified. Terrified of the strange boy, the people, and the whole world. But as the days had passed by, she realized that Earth was not the only planet with adventure, war, jealousy, and most of all, love.

_Knock knock! _

Hitomi lifted her head as someone slowly opened the door with a creak.

"Hitomi? Are you in here?" It was Hitomi's best friend Yukari. Yukari knew of Gaea but had never actually believed her. Everyone had the same attitude as Yukari. They all believed that Hitomi had been unconscious and had a strange dream, which was all in her head. But Hitomi knew it was real. It was true that the memories were in her head but it was also in her heart so it had to be true.

"Come in," Hitomi told her friend, sitting up. 

Yukari walked in and sat down on the bed. She sat quietly looking at her friend who had changed since she supposedly came back from Gaea. "I was wondering, well, since summer's almost over and we'll be starting collage soon, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today. Amano's free to drive us somewhere. A picnic maybe?" Yukari looked up hopefully into Hitomi's eyes.

Hitomi looked back and knew her friend was trying her hardest to cheer her up. Since she had realized her true feelings for Van, the boy she had left behind, she hadn't been as cheerful and spunky. Deciding to give Yukari and Amano a chance, she slowly smiled. "Let's go." Both girls headed outside but little did they know that this picnic would be one they would soon not forget. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**V**an Fanel, King of Fanelia, sighed in boredom. He had been sitting in the council room surrounded by his ancient advisors telling him what to do and what not. The advisors were so busy arguing with each other that they had not realized that their king was deep in thought and paying no attention to the matters of discussion.

Three years ago, he had been crowned king and at that time, he had not particularly cared that the girl from the Mystic Moon was present. But now, as he remembered the day, he realized he was glad that Hitomi Kanzaki had been there to witness his crowning, which he felt was one of his proudest moments. Of course, while after being crowned, the city had been burnt down and he and the strange girl had been transported to another place. 

He was at first irritated with the thought that he would have to take care of some girl he didn't know. He had been wrong because it turned out that she had cared for him and saved his life countless times. He had been very grateful for that but it had taken him a while to realize his true feelings of love for her. But by then, it was too late and she had gone back to her world.

And now, he was almost eighteen and his advisors, along with the entire kingdom, wanted him wed to a nice bride and settled down. Princesses from far and wide had come for his approval but all he had done was treat them kindly as a guest in his home but nothing more. Now, in thought, he knew who would fill the place as his bride. Hitomi, the girl who captured his heart three years ago and still had it. But he had no idea how to get her back. True he had gone to the Mystic Moon twice but could he again?

"Pardon me Sire but I believe You Highness's mind has wandered again," spoke the eldest of his advisors, Torak.

"Hmm?" Van snapped back to the real world. "Sorry. I must be tired. Go on."

Torak looked at his king concerned. "Perhaps it is best is Your Highness took some time off from these affairs. It seems as if Your Highness has been quite distracted lately."

"It is perhaps from all the neighboring princesses coming to meet you, Your Highness." spoke another advisor.

Van quickly made his decision. Anything to get him away from this bunch, constantly calling him 'Your Highness' in each and every sentence. He yawned and stretched purposely. "You must be right. I think I'll go lie down. Have my dinner sent up my room." And with that, he stood up and left the room. 

However, as soon as he walked out of the room, someone bounded at him and almost knocked him off his feet and hugging him around his waist.

"Merle!" Van exclaimed hugging her back. 

"Lord Van! I thought you'd never get out of there!" Merle said excitedly, bouncing up and down. 

Van looked at the cat-girl suspiciously. Something was up with her. He knew her too well. "What's up?"

Merle looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Van laughed. "Come off it Merle. I know you know something. I've known you forever so tell me before I left it slip that you-"

"Alright, alright!" Merle said blushing slightly. "Sheesh. Typical of you to use blackmail."

"Hey," Van shrugged and grinned slyly. "I'm the king."

"King, sming. Doesn't matter to me," Merle scoffed. "Anyway, wait till you see what I found! It has something to do with the Mystic Moon!" Her eyes twinkled as she reported this news to the King whose eyes became wider than hers had ever been.

* * *

~*~What did Merle find that's got her so jumpy? And what's her secret the Van could use to blackmail her? Will the picnic that Amano, Yukari, and Hitomi are having turn out to be a little more exciting that expected? ~*~

* * *

** **

*****Author's Note*****

Alrighty then. I know that was really short so don't tell me in the review. And the first few chapters will be introductory stuff all leading up to the main plot, which I've explained in the summary. Well, I hope you like it so far being my first Escaflowne fic and all. I won't continue until I get at least **10** good reviews. I want to know weather or not I'm doing a good job at this. And please no flames but if you're a critic, go ahead criticize but tell me why you didn't like it and how to make it better. Thanks! And **I promise the rest will be more interesting than this!**

**_*Maura*___**


	2. A Picnic and A Piece of Parchment

*****Author's Note*********

Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it. I didn't get 10 but I counted the three I got before I re-uploaded part 1 so ya know. Anyway, sorry u had to read such a boring part first. But like I promised, the rest will be much better...I hope. Please review at the end!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin except peepz I make up meaning their names 'n stuff. I also own the plot which there is none at this moment really and the poem. 

**Dedication:** Still to *~A White Rose Petal~*

* * *

** **

**Parents' Wish**

# **Chapter 2: A Picnic and A Piece of Parchment**

** **

**BY: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

* * *

**"I**sn't this the nicest day for a picnic?" Yukari asked smiling at Hitomi from the front seat. 

Hitomi smiled back. "Sure is. But, still, I wish..." her voice trailed off as she looked out the window of the back seat.

Amano glanced into the rearview mirror at his friend. "Hitomi? You okay?"

Hitomi sighed again and didn't seem to hear Amano. Yukari and Amano looked at each other thinking the same thing. _Poor Hitomi_. Amano parked the car in the picnic site's parking lot giving Yukari the time to quickly jump into the back with Hitomi for a moment.

"You wish what?" she asked softly. "You can tell us. We're here for you Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled sadly. "I know. It's just that, that you...you two wouldn't believe me."

Yukari put a hand on her friend's shoulder. But before she could speak, Amano called out to them from outside the car. "Hey girls! We're at the picnic site! Come out and enjoy the fresh air!"

Yukari smiled and climbed out of the car, Hitomi following. Taking out their food and equipment, they dragged it all over under a nice willow tree right by the lake. Quietly, the three set up everything in less than five minutes. Their hunger was obviously encouraging them to move faster. After the food was laid out, they sat down on the blanket. Amano reached for the food first earning him a reproved glance from Yukari.

"What?" he asked with his mouth already half full with bread.

Yukari shook her head and gave him a friendly push. "So much for _your_ manners! You're supposed to serve ladies first."

Amano grinned. "This is a picnic, not a formal dinner. And where are the ladies?"

Yukari pretended to look shocked and tossed plate at him. "Very funny! Use the plate to keep your food on."

Amano just laughed and caught the plate. All this time the two were joking around, Hitomi had been wistfully gazing out into the calm water. She had glanced at them smiling for a moment, wondering whether she and Van would ever get the chance to joke and be playful like that. All the time she had been on Gaea, there had been no time for such fun.

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked in a soft voice once again. He and Amano had stopped fooling around. "Please tell me what's wrong Hitomi!" Yukari begged. "I hate to see my best friend so down like this!"

Hitomi turned her gaze away from the lake. "Yukari," she said taking her hand. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

Now Amano spoke up. "How do you know that? We're your best friends Hitomi!"

Yukari looked at Amano sadly. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had on this planet but you didn't believe me before."

"Before?"

"About Gaea."

"You were unconscious Hitomi!" Yukari cried out.

Hitomi picked up napkin and began crumpling it. "That's what everyone believes but I swear on grandmother's grave that everything I said was as real as…as this tree we are sitting under!"

No one said a word for a while. Amano finally broke the silence. "I...I believe you Hitomi."

Yukari and Hitomi slowly lifted their heads to look at him. Amano looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but I wasn't sure if I myself was dreaming or not. But now, as I recall the beam of white light that carried you away the day you disappeared, I-I just know it's true."

Hitomi smiled and brushed away a tear. Yukari however broke out in a rage. "Beam of white light!? You mean you saw it!? And you never told me Amano! The one thing that's proof to Hitomi's dream of Gaea being real and you don't tell me!?" she picked up a fork.

Amano shrank back fearfully afraid of what a plastic fork in the hands of an angry girl could do.

"I-I'm really sorry Yukari. I-I just didn't think any-anyone would uh...believe me," he stuttered.

"I would have!" Yukari picked up a plastic knife and leaped.

"Yukari! Aahhh!" Amano screamed as the girl jumped on top of him. "Help me Hitomi!" 

Hitomi began to laugh. Tears streamed down her face as she giggled continuously as the show. Yukari had thrown the knife and fork aside and had given Amano a big kiss. She let him go and sat back in her spot. 

"Gave you a scare didn't I?" she giggled while watching Amano try to place his hair back to the way it was and brush grass of his clothes.

Amano glared at her, blushing. "I can't believe you did that!"

Yuakari shrugged and reached for a bun. "Hey, you didn't tell me about the beam of white light sucking Hitomi away. You deserved it." She bit into the bread.

Now Hitomi had resumed herself and once again became serious. "So...so you believe me? Finally?" she asked slowly.

Yukari and Amano looked at her. "We do Hitomi, we do."

Hitomi smiled but then, she suddenly gasped and dropped the drink she was holding, splashing soda everywhere. But she didn't care. Yukari and Amano turned and behind them, saw a beam of white light from which a figure emerged.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"D**on't keep me waiting any longer Merle! Tell me what you found right now," Van demanded following the cat-girl down the steps of the basement. 

Merle just hopped down the steps and laughed. "Don't be so impatient Lord Van! Aha!" she jumped off the last step and ran over to an old desk.

"You wanted to show me a broken desk?" Van asked incredulously.

Merle just gave him a you-are-being-stupid look. "It's not the desk but what I found _inside_ that counts! Actually, I think the desk is quite important too," she said as an afterthought. "It was brought here from the Mystic Moon by some old guy. Know one knows why though. He disappeared a while ago, a year or two I'd say, so his stuff was moved here in the palace."

Van raised an eyebrow. "Who was he?"

Merle nodded and jumped onto the desk. "No one knows that either. He mostly kept to himself and he wasn't a Fanelian. Anyway, I was exploring down here when I saw this desk. I came down here before but I never saw it. I guess it was behind a bunch of other junk. I decided to see if there was anything inside these drawers," she pulled open the top drawer. "And there was!"

Van stared at her as she pulled out a piece of parchment. It was written in very neat script. "What does it have to do with the Mystic Moon?"

Merle's eyes twinkled yet again. "Read," was all she said.

Van walked over and took the parchment out of her hands. Looking down, this is what he read:

_Angel of Fanelia,_

_King of the land,_

_Go back to your loved one,_

_And take her hand._

_ _

_She misses you dearly,_

_As you do the same._

_She loves you fiercely,_

_Much more than your fame._

_ _

_Angel of Fanelia,_

_King of the land,_

_She wants to come back,_

_Come back to your land._

_ _

_How to do this,_

_It will be made clear,_

_But one thing is certain,_

_Do not have fear._

_ _

_One pendant is needed,_

_Which only two can use,_

_With the power inside,_

_You never can lose._

_ _

_Two feathers of the king,_

_From his back which they grow,_

_Two feathers from the king,_

_Each to carry one home._

_ _

_The last thing in need,_

_Is the key of the heart._

_The key of the heart,_

_Which was there from the start._

_ _

_To the Mystic Moon you must fly,_

_Fly through the white light,_

_To bring back your lover,_

_In love's fast flight._

_ _

_But take heed of this warning,_

_When the beam of light appears,_

_Two hours it will stay,_

_No more, then it clears._

_ _

_If two hours are up,_

_And you have not returned,_

_On the Mystic Moon you will stay,_

_Forever and be mourned._

_ _

_So, do not tally,_

_Do not stray,_

_Keep close to your loved one,_

_And come home right away._

_ _

_Angel of Fanelia,_

_King of the land,_

_When you come back,_

_Remember to buy a gold band._

_ _

_So go now young king,_

_Bring back your true queen,_

_For if you do not sooner,_

_Doom's soon to be seen._

Van finished reading and stared at the paper in his hand. He continued staring until Merle finally gave him a push.

"Well?" she implored.

Van opened his mouth and closed it. Rereading it once more, he answered. "This not only has to do with the Mystic Moon but it's as if this-this poem or whatever, is talking to me. As if whoever wrote this knew somehow I'd be reading this. And if so, it's not telling me how exactly I'm supposed to go back. It just says what I need."

Merle sighed and snatched the paper out of his hand. "Of course it does Lord Van! It says right here, 'the last thing in need, is the key of the heart, the key of the heart, which was there from the start.' See?"

"Which means...which means, I need to concentrate with my heart on getting back," Van said slowly.

Merle rolled her eyes. "For a king, you sure are slow some--hey!" she dodged as Van batted her.

Van didn't reply but instead put a hand to his neck. It was there, as it had been for three years. Pulling it out of his shirt, Merle gasped at the light shimmering from it. "The pendant!"

Van nodded. "That's the first thing. Now I need..." he pulled off his shirt, still keeping the necklace on, and shrugged his shoulders. Two brilliant white wings burst out from his back. 

Merle started at them. "No matter how many times I see your wings, they still amaze me," she said in awe. 

Van smiled and plucked out two feathers, one from each wing. "Lastly, I need to concentrate with my heart and I'll be in the Mystic Moon." Van prepared to close his eyes but Merle stopped him.

"Lord Van!" she cried out. "Wouldn't it be funny if you showed up after three years half-naked!?" 

Van blushed and picked up his shirt. "Hmm...I bet I have enough time to change. These royal garments are much to stuffy."

Merle began laughing. "Hurry up then."

Ten minutes later, Van and Merle stood in his room. "Alright Merle. Now listen, if I'm not back in two hours," Merle shuddered. "Don't worry, I will be though, but if I'm not, well, let's just hope I am. Anyway, if the advisors or anyone else comes looking for me, you know what to do."

Merle nodded. Her job was to just hold people off from realizing that their king was not even on their planet. She was good at coming up with excuses.

"Okay, I'm ready." Van closed his eyes and prepared to concentrate when Merle once again stopped him.

"Lord Van! What does it mean that you have to buy a gold band when you come back? Does that mean you have to buy a music band made of gold or something? Cause I bet if you don't something terrible will happen!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

Van looked back down at the paper, which was still clutched in his hand. "Hmm...I'm not sure but we can figure that out later. Right now, I'm on my way to get back Hitomi!" he rolled up the parchment and tucked in his pocket.

"You really do love her don't you," Merle said in more of a statement than a question.

Van blushed and said nothing. Closing his eyes, he held the pendant in his left hand and concentrated with all his might on the Mystic Moon and Hitomi. He gripped the two white feathers in his right hand. Suddenly, a beam of white light fell over him, carrying him up and up. The last thing he heard before the beam carried him out of Gaea was, "Come back before two hours!"

* * *

~*~ What will Hitomi's reaction to Van's sudden appearance be? What about Yukari and Amano? Will Van succeed in returning to Fanelia within the two-hour time limit? And could there be more secrets dealing with the desk and the old man who owned it than what people know? ~*~

* * *

*****Author's Note*****

Well, I guess that part didn't exactly clear up the title yet but trust me, it'll all lead up to it. Anyway, please review! If I get at least hmmm…let's say **8** good reviews, I'll continue. Or maybe less, depending on my mood. Oh and please tell me how the uh…poem was. I'm not very good at writing poems so I wanna know what you think of that one. Cause believe me, I can't write poems. But somehow, I've managed a few times. Like I said before, the first few chapters are introductory stuff and also, if you gotta criticize, do so but tell me what you didn't like, why, and how I could do better. Thanks! Part 3 comin after 8 or less reviews! ^_~

** **

**_*Maura*_**__


	3. Van Behind the Wheel

*****Author's Note*****

Okay y'all. Thanks again for the reviews! *smiles* It really makes me feel good when I know people like what I write. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone or anything but myself and the people and things I make up. 

**Dedication**: Still to *~A White Rose Petal~* but also to all you readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 3: Van Behind the Wheel**

** **

# By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*

* * *

Van felt himself being pulled through the light. Then all of a sudden, he felt his feet touch soft ground. Looking out of the beam of light, he saw three blurry figures sitting before him. Slowly stepping out he blinked a few times and gasped. Sitting only a few feet away, staring straight at him, was Hitomi. He couldn't believe it. He had made it to the Mystic Moon. He was finally near Hitomi and all he could do was stare. Her brown hair was just a little longer than he last saw it, her green eyes still bright and beautiful, the rosy red cheeks were still there, and her soft pale lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them. It was her alright. He watched as she stood up, and then quite suddenly, fainted on the blanket below her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi stared at the figure emerging from the beam of light. Her heart was filled with anticipation. She just knew, she had a feeling that it was him. Van was coming back to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy, almost a man now. He stood staring at her in shock and she sat staring at him in return. His jet black hair, still hung around his face wildly, his soft dark eyes made her want to melt, and his body was much more muscular than before and taller as well. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was reeling and she had currently forgotten the other two people who were present. Trying to stand up to go to him, she suddenly fell, eyes closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hitomi!" Van yelled running over to her. He kneeled down and cradled her in his arms. "Hitomi! Wake up!"

He gently shook her and just then realized that there were other people around them. Glancing up, he noticed two unfamiliar faces staring at him, a boy and a girl.

"Are you--are you who I think you are?" the boy asked him. He seemed to be Van's age but taller. 

Van looked at him. "I'm Van Fanel if that's what you're saying. I take it Hitomi's told you about her adventures?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Amano and this is Yukari," he gestured to Yukari who was so stunned that he eyes weren't even blinking. "She's told us about Gaea and you. But we--well, I'm embarrassed to say that as her best friends, we didn't believe her."

Van looked at Amano questioningly. "What did you think when she told you?"

This time Yukari answered, after recovering from her shock. "We-we thought that it was all a dream she had. We figured she was unconscious while she had it but just before you came, we finally believed her."

"How so?" Van asked.

Amano explained to him about him seeing the beam of light three years ago. "And I guess that's how you got here."

Van nodded and opened his mouth to reply when Hitomi stirred. "Hit-Hitomi?" he asked softly.

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. "V-V-Van?" she gasped. Then shook her head. "Am I dreaming again?"

Van smiled down at her. "This is the real me. Van Fanel."

Hitomi's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Is it, is it really you Van?" 

Van nodded and took her hands. "I missed you more than you'll ever know Hitomi. I knew I had to find a way to get back to you."

Hitomi blushed and then suddenly threw herself onto Van hugging him tightly. Tears began streaming down her face. "Oh Van! I'm so glad you came! I missed you too!" she cried.

Van hugged her back. "Shh...there's nothing to get emotional about. I'm here now."

Hitomi finally let him go and sat back. "Van, why did you come back?"

Van looked down at the ground. "Hitomi, I was wondering if you'd like to come back with me to Gaea and...and stay there."

Hitomi gasped and then broke into a wide smiled. She hugged him again. "Of course I will Van! Oh I've been waiting forever for you!"

Van sighed with relief. At least that was over but he'd have to wait for the proposal. He turned around at the sound of Yukari sniffling. She was in Amano's arms. "Oh that's so sweet! I'm so happy that Hitomi's finally happy," she said. 

Amano just sat there half shocked while at the same time trying to get Yukari to stop crying by patting her back. Yukari stopped crying and looked at Hitomi suddenly. "Hitomi, you're just…you're just going to leave Earth? Just leave like that? What about your family? What about us?" 

Hitomi now gasped. She hadn't thought about her family. She loved Van very much but her family would be devastated if she suddenly disappeared again like three years ago. And how could she leave Yukari? He best friend since forever? And Amano? Looking down at the blanket, she tried to sort out her thoughts. But she knew, she knew with her heart that she had to go back to Gaea. She had to go back to Fanelia with Van. 

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked uncertainly breaking Hitomi's deep thought. 

"Hmm?" Hitomi looked up. "I'm sorry Yukari." Tears gently streamed down her face once more. "I-I think I'd be best for me to go back. Go back with Van."

Yukari now had tears streaming down her face as well. She leaned over and took Hitomi's hands. Looking into her eyes, she knew her best friend was in love. "I understand and I won't stop you."

All the while, Van had been in deep thought as well. Hitomi seemed very attached to her friend. Van realized that Yukari was to Hitomi as Merle was like to him. If anything ever happened to Merle or if she just suddenly left, there would be an empty space in his heart. Even though he loved Hitomi, he knew she would never be completly happy without her friends and family. He knew what he had to do.

"Yukari, Amano," he began. They looked at him expectantly as if he were to tell Hitomi that she should just stay on Earth. _Great. I'll just make this plain, simple, and easy. Well, here goes._ Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Would you like to come along to Gaea with us?" 

Amano and Yukari continued looking at him and then broke into wide smiles. "Really!? Can we?"

Van shrugged and grinned back. "Don't see why not." He then quickly glanced at Hitomi whose tears were forgotten and she and Yukari were now hugging. 

"When do we depart?" asked Amano.

This question suddenly jolted Van into the realization of what would happen if two hours were up. "How long have I been here?" he asked sharply.

Amano looked surprised but answered. "About fifteen minutes."

Van sighed with relief. He had just enough time. "Okay. We must leave as soon as we can. If we don't leave within an hour and forty minutes, we'll never go back and Fanelia will be doomed." 

Yukari and Amano gave him puzzled looks at the word 'doomed' but Hitomi understood. Standing up and brushing off her skirt she stated, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" 

Van too stood. Amano and Yukari followed. Then Van remembered something. "Umm....you might want to go to your homes and get a few things before we leave."

"Oh you're right! I need my purse, my clothes, my camera, my make-up..." Yukari continued listing things while walking to the car with Amano following.

"Don't mind her. But are you sure we'll have enough time? And what about my family?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't worry about the time. If we get back here within an hour, hour and a half, we'll be good. And as for your family, they can come to. I want you to be happy Hitomi." he smiled at her making her blush. 

"Come on, we'd better hurry." she said and rushed to the car cheeks still flaming.

Van sighed. He would have to do better than that before he could propose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi walked into the Kanzaki house ten minutes later. Amano and Yukari had dropped her and Van off while they went to their own homes to get ready. She was confused. Her parents should have been home. They normally were on Saturdays and she hadn't heard them planning anything for that day.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Tai? Anyone home?" she called out but all that answered her was the silence of her home. "They're not here Van!" she cried out turning to the boy but finding him gone from her sight. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from the den. Alarmed, she quickly ran in only to find Van attacking the television with a poker stick. 

"Van! What are you-" 

"Stay back Hitomi! These little people look vicious but I can handle 'em." Hitomi glanced at the screen and noticed that a war movie was playing. Van continued trying to poke the TV with stick until

CRACK!

Sparks flew everywhere and smoke blew out of the set. "Hit the deck!" Van shouted and threw himself over Hitomi thinking he was protecting her.

After about five minutes, most of the smoke cleared and Van stood up coughing. "I think it's okay. The little people's headquarters have been vanquished." He turned back to Hitomi and helped her up. "What's wrong? I just saved us!" he asked seeing Hitomi shake with laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

Hitomi didn't answer. She couldn't. She was laughing so hard that her laughter wasn't even coming out. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "You...destroyed...the...TV!" she fell to the floor and continued laughing. 

Van remained confused. "TV?"

Hitomi now had regained her composure and she once again stood up. "Yes. TV, which is short for television. Remember I told you about it once? We watch the news and other stuff on it. You just pulverized the poor thing." 

Van scrunched up his forehead and then it came to him. It was his turn to blush and realizing his mistake, he looked up guiltly at Hitomi. "Uh...I guess that they weren't vicious little people huh?"

Hitomi began laughing again making Van feel lower than he already was. Noticing Van's sad look, Hitomi immediately stopped. "It's okay Van. Everyone makes mistakes. And it was sweet that you were thinking of protecting me. Besides," she added her eyes twinkling. "You looked cute attacking the TV believe or not." And with that, she quickly kissed Van on the cheek and ran to the stairs, "Just wait here for a moment and I'll pack my stuff."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_She kissed my cheek!_ Van thought dazed. _She-she kissed my cheek. She kissed my cheek!_ The same four words continued running through his head until Hitomi came back down minutes later and pushed him back to reality.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi ran up to her room, grabbed a suitcase and duffel bag and packed everything she thought she would need. Pictures, clothes, make-up, jewelry, stuffed animals, her tarot cards, and other things she treasured. All the time she was doing this, she thought about the tiny kiss she had given Van. Of course, she would have liked it better if he had kissed her on the lips but…she sighed. _You have to take things easy._ It had been three years after all. After about twenty minutes, she took one quick look around her bedroom, changed into some more comfortable and decent clothes, and ran downstairs only to find Van still standing in the same position with a dazed look. Walking up to him, she gave him a gently push.

"Oh! Sorry Hitomi. I uh..." he blushed again. "Ifellasleepwithmyeyesopen." he said very quickly.

Hitomi giggled and grabbed his arm. "Let's go! I'm ready!" then she stopped. "But what about my family?"

Van looked at the wall clock behind her. They didn't have much time left. "I'm sorry Hitomi. But I'm sure we can get them to Gaea another way. There must be a way."

Hitomi nodded sadly. Walking to the table, she grabbed a notepad and a pen. 

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tai,_

_ _

First, I want to say that I love you all very much. You're the best family a girl like me could ever have. You must be thinking that I'm running away and in a way I am but not. I waited for you but you didn't come. I want you all to come with me so much but I know there'll be another time, another way. You guys, I'm going back to Gaea. I know everyone believes I was unconscious and it was all a dream. But please trust and believe me and not the doctors on this one. Everything I told you was the honest to goodness truth. I swear. Van has come to take me back to Fanelia. Amano and Yukari are coming along as well. Please don't call the police because they won't be able to find where we're going. I know in my heart that one-day, we'll see each other again but until that day comes, please just believe me and know that I love you with all my heart.

_ _

_Love,_

_Hitomi_

As Hitomi finished writing, tears moistened the page. She folded up the letter and placed it on the coffee table. Then remembering something, she unfolded it again and added:

P.S. Sorry about the TV. Van has never seen one before and thought they were little people who were really fighing. Love you!

Van watched Hitomi place the letter on the table once more. He still thought that they wouldn't believe her. If only there was a way to make them see. An idea popped in his head and taking off his shirt, he shrugged his shoulders extending his wings. Hitomi whirled around and gasped. She had seen his wings only a few times and they took her breath away each time. She watched as he plucked out three feathers and place them by her letter. Folding his wings back, he put on his shirt, took Hitomi's hand, and together, they walked out the door with the luggage.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After about five minutes of waiting outside the house, Amano pulled up in his car with Yukari in the back. 

"We're all packed and ready to go!" she shouted out the open window. 

Hitomi smiled and waved to her happily. Amano got out of the car and took her bags. As he placed them in the truck, Van and Hitomi decided to get in. Amano closed the truck and returned to his seat only there was a slight problem.

"Hey buddy. You can't drive!" Amano exclaimed. Van just grinned back up at him. On the way over to Hitomi's Amano had explained the use of the car to him and now he wanted to take it for a spin.

"If I can handle a guymelef, I can handle a mere car," Van stated. 

Amano just stared at him. "Hitomi," he turned to her. "Put some sense into him please! He doesn't have a license. What if we get caught? We'll have to pay a ticket!"

"Oh stop worrying! Just let him drive. We'll be leaving the face of this planet soon so it won't matter if we get a ticket or not does it?" Hitomi said. Hearing her agree with him, Van pushed Amano out of the doorway and closed it. Rolling the window down, he said to the stunned Amano, "You may be the passenger and please hurry. We're running out of time."

Defeated, Amano sighed and walked over to the other side. "Ok now," he said getting settled and closing the door, "don't to fast no-OOO! Yaaa!"

Van had started the car and had pressed the gas pedal, _hard_. Now the three passengers were holding onto dear life as the car screeched down the road. Van laughed with delight as he turned the steering wheel barely missing an oncoming car. "That signal that man made with his fingers," Van asked over the screaming, "what does it mean?"

"You don't want to know Van!" Hitomi yelled.

Amano's eyes bulged as he noticed a truck headed right for them. "Oh dear God! We're going down the wrong lane! Turn right! Right Van! NOW!"

SCREEECHH!

"We're gonna die!" Yukari yelled. "Stop the car!" 

Van however, paid no attention to her as he continued driving recklessly laughing like a maniac. "This is, as you would say Hitomi, so cool! Much better than a guymelef!"

"Glad you're enjoying it," she muttered as she was thrown on top of Yukari at the turn of the car.

"You ran a red light!" Amano shouted at Van shocked. "I explained to you about the lights!"

Van just shrugged. He knew he was acting very un-King like but this was a once in a lifetime chance. Once he got back home, he'd have to be responsible and serious once more. This driving the car was the life. He swerved to the left recalling the name of the road where the parking lot of the park was. He saw a woman move out of his way and roll down the window. Since his window was already down, he could make out what she said or more like yelled. "Hey! That's not very lady-like!" he shouted back at her.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Come on you guys! Let's go!" Van called out to Amano, Yukari, and Hitomi who were still seated in the car.

"Would you wait a minute!?" Yukari yelled. "You nearly killed us and now you want us to hurry!? Give us a moment to for our scared hearts, which we left back where we started to catch up. You drove wayyy too fast! And that's the first and last time too bud!"

Van backed off. He knew not to mess with angry girls. He turned to Hitomi. "Come on Hitomi. We don't have much time left."

Hitomi's eyes snapped open. She had been resting a bit. "How much longer do we have Amano?"

Amano unclenched his fingers and looked at his wristwatch. "Five minutes."

"WHAT!?" Van and Hitomi shouted simultaneously.

"Are you sure Amano!?"

Amano nodded. "Positive. So we'd better get going NOW! Come on Yukari!" He pulled her out of the car and quickly opened the truck. Tossing out their stuff to Van, Hitomi, and Yukari, he grabbed the remaining baggage and followed Van who had begun walking to the tree where he had appeared near.

"Wait up Van!" Hitomi called and ran after him. Unfortunately, her shoelace had been untied and she fell, face forward to the grass. Van heard her yelp and turned around. 

"Hitomi!" he rushed back to help her up.

"No Van. Hurry! No time left!" she said urgently standing up. Yukari and Amano walked up to them. 

Suddenly, Yukari gasped. "The-the white beam!"

Van's head snapped up to look in that direction. His face paled. "Ohmygosh! Hurry!" he began running to it. The rest followed.

"Please no," Hitomi whispered. The white beam began flickering slowly at first and then faster and faster. They were still a little ways from it. 

"Come on!" Amano urged Yukari.

The four teens reached the flickering beam when it suddenly....

* * *

~*~ Did they make it? What happened to the white beam? Did it flicker and 'clear' as the poem stated? And will Van ever get to drive again? ~*~

* * *

*****Author's Note*****

HAHAHAHA!!! A cliffhanger. I'm not so good with 'em but I like writing and reading 'em. Builds more suspense. Anyway, what'd you think? Excellent, Good, Ok, Bad, Poor, or Whatever? I'm gonna wait for like **8** reviews before I go on. But like before, it depends on my mood. Of course, you readers could always make me happy and review more! (*winks*) Then I might post 2 parts at once. (*shrugs*) Who knows? Anyway, hope you liked this part. Hehe. Didn't know Van could drive did ya? Well, he can't but whatever. Please **_REVIEW_** and make me a very happy author! Thanks!

**_*Maura*_**


	4. The Princess of Hippolyta

*****Author's Note*****

Thanks for the reviews again!**_ Thank you thank you thank you! Luv y'all!_**I got the name Hippolyta from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. And a note to Invisible_Rain, you're right. It doesn't matter if I get five or twenty reviews! I'll post up the next chapters after I finish 'em. Da heck with how many reviews I get before I post the next part. I just need more time than reviews. (Not that I want you all to stop reviewing *winks*) So thanks. Anyway, read on!

**Disclaimer**: I own only the people I made up. 

**Dedication**: *~A White Rose Petal~* and you readers out there uh...reading this.

* * *

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 4: The Princess of Hippolyta**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

* * *

In a distant place from Fanelia, in the little town of Hippolyta, a boy at the age of nineteen sat in the apple orchard playing a flute. At first glance, anyone would know that this teen was a commoner. His muscles bulged, showing he did manual labor. Sitting under a tree, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Teddie! Oh I'm so sorry!" cried out a female voice. The boy, Teddie, opened his eyes and raised his head. 

A girl at seventeen came running to him in tears. She was dressed in rich, royal clothes, the very opposite his own. The long, golden gown shimmered in the sun. Her long black hair, which complemented well with her fair, white skin, flew behind her in the wind and her hazel eyes were filled with sorrowful tears.

Teddie's intense, dark blue eyes filled with concern. "Kaira! What's wrong?" He opened his arms as she fell into them sobbing. "Sshh. There, there. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." He said in a soothing voice.

Kaira lifted her face to look at him. "Oh Teddie! I'm so sorry!" she said again. 

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about." Teddie brushed away her tears.

"Yes there is!" Kaira wailed. "I just-I just found out that I'm engaged to someone I've never met!"

Now Teddie was worried. "What do you mean engaged? Has someone proposed to you?"

Kaira shook her head, tears flying everywhere.. "No. It was done at my birth. To-to King Van of Fanelia! He was t-two at the time. M-m-my parents told me this morning at breakfast. I tried to talk them out of it b-but all they s-said was that it's their wish for me to m-marry him and there's nothing I can do!" Kaira burst into fresh tears and clung to Teddie. 

Teddie gently rubbed her back as he thought of something to say. "Kaira, there must be a way to break the engagement. There's always a way out of everything. Don't you worry."

Kaira slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Oh Teddie! I hope so. I love you so much! I can't bear the thought of being with anyone else!"

Teddie smiled. "I love you too." He brushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "And together, we'll find a way out of this."

Kaira stopped crying. "I hope so. But," she hesitated. 

Teddie looked down at her. "What is it?"

"You see, it was King Van's parents' wish as well to have us marry when I'm seventeen, which I am now. And even if King Van didn't want to get married, which would suit me just fine, my parents have very strong magic. They can get anything they want using it."

Teddie nodded. King and Queen Hippoly, Princess Kaira's parents, didn't deal to well with things not going their way. Though he'd only met them once when they came to inspect the country, he'd heard everything about them from Kaira.

"What about your own magic?" Teddie asked suddenly remembering that Kaira had a mixture of both her father and mother's magic.

Kaira looked buried her head into his chest and said, "Mine's not as strong as theirs. They never let me use it as much because they feared I would get stronger than them."

Teddie rested his chin on top her head. "Hmm...well, at least we know that once we get married, you won't be strong enough to make me do the housework!" he joked.

"Teddie!" Kaira laughed lifting her head. "Who knows when we will get married but once we do, we'll both do the housework together."

Teddie's eyes twinkled. "Isn't the Princess afraid to soil her hands?"

Kaira pushed him gently. "Oh dear. Whatever shall she do? Oh well. I suppose the husband will have to do all the work for her."

They laughed and then became silent. Often, they joked and dreamed and talked about marriage but the fact that Teddie was a townsman and Kaira was the princess didn't help much in making their dream come even close to true. If Kaira's parents or any of the nobles found out about her secret love for Teddie, they'd have him banished and her thrown out into the streets. The two had risked everything for their love and did everything possible to prevent anyone from ever finding out but they couldn't go on like this forever. 

"I wish I knew why my parents are so dead set against me marrying this king! He can't be better than you that's for sure." Kaira said leaning against Teddie.

"I don't know. Maybe it's politics or something but when do you have to meet this king?" Teddie asked.

Kaira sighed. "Mother and Father insists that I leave tomorrow before dawn! And even though Fanelia is far, I know that Mother will use some sort of spell to get me there before the sun sets." As she said this, soft tears began trickling down her cheeks once more. "Oh! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Hey! I told you Kaira. We'll figure something out together. I know we will. I won't leave you on your own for this one."

Kaira said nothing and just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Merle!" cried Torak seeing the cat-girl's flying tail disappear around the corner. "Merle will you just stay still for a minute?" Torak asked exasperated.

Merle sighed and waited at the corner. "What is it? I'm a very busy cat."

Torak rolled his eyes. The advisors never showed Merle much respect because it shamed them to see a woman at a higher level with the king than them. "I'm sure you have mice to chase but this is an urgent matter."

Merle gave Torak a pointed look. "Torak, I do NOT chase mice but if I ever happen to and catch one, you can be sure it will be your dinner." Torak shuddered. "Now, what's this urgent matter?" Merle purred.

Torak held up a scroll in one hand. "This. I must speak to King Van. Where is he? I've been searching for him for quite a while now. You must know where he is."

Merle turned around, not looking at Torak. _Hmm...should I say he's in town? Or maybe down by the lake?_ "I saw him heading towards the market. Of course, he may have gone to the lake afterwards. Or maybe he's sleeping. Or decided to go riding. Or-" Merle stopped upon seeing Torak run for the stairs. "He's probably headed into town." She laughed and bounced away thinking that sending Torak on a wild goose chase would be just the thing to keep him from disturbing her. 

Bouncing along joyfully, Merle didn't notice where she was headed or whom she was headed towards.

"Oof! Yow!" the person under Merle yelled. Merle's face flushed as she stood back up.

"I'm-I'm sorry Jair." Merle looked down.

Jair sat up and smiled. "Oh it's you Merle. That's okay." 

Merle looked into Jair's sea green eyes and simply melted. He was a cat-boy, seventeen of age with sleek, brown fur. Currently, he was wearing pants and an open vest. Boxes were scattered everywhere from his collision with Merle. Standing up, he was very tall but not by much from Merle. Jair worked in the castle, helping with the work such as packaging things, cleaning, and this and that for a fair amount of pay. He wasn't a servant of the castle however and was totally independent.

"What's got you so up and jumpin'?" Jair asked as he began picking up the fallen boxes. 

"Oh, nothing much." Merle said whistling and looking away purposely.

Jair looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Aw come on Merle! Ya know I won't tell!"

Merle glanced at him quickly. He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Merle made her decision on the fact that he looked too cute so she had to tell him. "Oh alright!" she exclaimed pretending to be mad. "But I can't tell you hear. Too many unwanted ears."

Jair nodded and picked up the rest of the boxes, tail swishing back and forth. "Where should we go then?"

Merle thought. "Well, where're you headed with those?" she pointed to the boxes now all safely in Jair's arms. 

"To the kitchen. Cook Framp wanted 'em to pack up and ship food somewhere." 

Merle nodded. "Ok then. You give those boxes to Framp and meet me...hmm...we need a safe place away from eavesdroppers."

"How about by the lake?" Jair suggested, eyes twinkling.

Merle nodded again calmly but inside she was jumping. She would be meeting Jair by the lake...alone! "Great. See you later then!" and with that, she bounced away once more towards her room.

Jair watched her leave and after a while, he headed for the kitchens.

* * *

~*~ Will Kaira and Teddie be caught in the act before Kaira's departure? And if not, will they succeed in breaking the engagement?Exactly what sort of magic does Kaira and her parents posses? What will Van think about it all and what's Torak's reaction going to be when he can't find Van or will Van return before Torak can even know he was missing? Will Merle and Jair's little meeting by the lake prove to be more interesting than just a meeting? ~*~

* * *

*****Author's Note*****

Okay, I know I was kinda supposed to post up two chapters at once but chapter 5 isnt' finished yet. And I know, I know, I left Chapter 3 as a cliffhanger and that this chapter had nothing to do with Van and Hitomi but sorry! ::ducks rotten tomatoes:: But I promise chapter 5 has to do with them. I was trying to think of a good idea for it and then it came to me but I'm not done yet. But hey, you got to meet two new characters and now you know what the title stand for. ^_^ Anyway, I love writing all those questions. Makes you think and I know what I need to mention in later chapters. Well, hope you liked this chapter even though you didn't find out about whether or not they make it. _Review please_ and peace until next time!

**_*Maura*_**


	5. Queen Hippoly

*****Author's Note*********

Grrrr...stupid, stupid me! I had like half of part 5 done and I stupidly forgot to SAVE it! Arrrgg! (*sigh*) Stupid me. But don't worry. I won't let my stupidity affect the fic that's for sure. And please review! I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 4 as the previous ones but whatever. Anyway, go on and read now.

**Disclaimer**: Look at previous disclaimers. 

**Dedication**: _~*A White Rose Petal*~_ and to you all!

* * *

**Parents' Wish******

**Chapter 5: Queen Hippoly******

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

* * *

**"P**lease no," Hitomi whispered. The white beam began flickering slowly at first and then faster and faster. They were still a little ways from it. 

"Come on!" Amano urged Yukari.

The four teens reached the flickering beam when it suddenly began shooting back up into the sky. 

"NOOOO!" Van yelled watching the beam go higher and higher, yet slowly.

His strengths and energy left him suddenly and he felt hopeless. Fanelia would be ruined, _doomed_, as the poem stated. He would never see his home, Merle, or anyone else. Everything would be ruined and it was his entire fault. The beam was his only way to get back. 

Behind Van, Hitomi whispered one word, "Wings."

Van's head snapped up. That was it! He wouldn't be left like this. Things would be okay. He would be going back to Gaea, Hitomi and her friends with him, just as they had planned. A renewed strength surged through his entire body as his wings shot out. The luggage lay forgotten on the grass as he grabbed Hitomi around the waist who took Yukari's hand.

_I can do this. I can._ He began flapping his wings and slowly, the three lifted off the ground. They went higher and higher. Yukari's feet still dangled close to the ground meaning they still weren't high enough yet. 

"Amano!" Hitomi yelled down. "Grab Yukari's feet!"

Amano ran right under them, waited until Yukari's feet were right in front of his face and then held on. In a few seconds, Amano was completely off the ground, the bottom of his feet about five feet above. 

By now, Van's wings were tiring and his strength leaving him once again. The weight of four people was too much for even him. They began to slowly descend though Van tried with all his might to stay airborne. But it was hopeless. He was losing his energy much too quickly. _No!_ The beam was disappearing into the air faster but still not yet gone. Van closed his eyes concentrating. Suddenly, a soft voice made him open them.

"You can do it Van! I know you can," Hitomi whispered staring into his eyes. 

Van stared back, caught for a moment in those sea-green eyes. He had come to far to get her back and they would make it. He flapped harder.

"Yukari, Amano! Listen up!" Hitomi called down, looking at her friends who were fearfully clinging on for dear life. The looked up carefully at her. "Concentrate in sending your energy to Van! Hurry!" she yelled down urgently, wind blowing hair into her face.

Yukari and Amano asked no questions on how to do this but simply closed their eyes and tried to obey Hitomi, though they had no idea what exactly they were doing. Hitomi herself, closed her own eyes and concentrated_. Come on Van. You can do. Use my energy, Yukari's, and Amano's. Please Van, I know we'll make it,_ she thought. Quite suddenly, she felt weak but luckily not weak enough to let go of Yukari's hands.

Van heard Hitomi yell down at her friends on sending energy to him. He hoped it would work because he was desperately losing strength and they were getting farther and farther away from the light. Then, he began to glow, glow white. He felt his strength and energy returning in a great rush, but in much more mass. _Guess it worked._ He thought with a smile. He flapped his wings with the greatest of ease and the new energy helped him get closer, closer, ever so closer to the beam. 

The beam was almost out of sight, fading and going up. _Almost there_! _Come on wings, don't fail me now!_ Van thought. He suddenly shot upward directly towards the white beam. Looking down quickly, he saw Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano were, thankfully, still with him, all looking very tired yet excited. He looked back up. The beam was right there! He lifted the arm not holding Hitomi and outstretching his fingers, touching the edge of the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**P**rincess Kaira walked through the castle halls to her room when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Princess?"

She whirled around to face the speaker who turned out to be her mother's trusted maid and nurse. Her face relaxed. "What is it Dori?"

Dori bowed. "Your mother wishes to speak with you my princess."

Kaira sighed, obviously not wanting to speak to her mother. But if she did not, her mother would summon her anyway with her magic. "Is she in her room?"

Dori nodded. "Nay, in her private study. She speaks in urgency."

"Thank you Dori. You may attend to your duties. I will go to Mother now." Kaira picked up her dress and walked the opposite way to her mother's study. Upon reaching the door, it suddenly flew open. Kaira, unsurprised, walked in. 

She hated the queen's study. Her mother never appreciated the books it contained like Kaira. Only kept it for image. The entire room was dark, the curtains always drawn except in a guest's presence, and chairs and couches with very high backs, which were very uncomfortable for reading. There were a few tables here and there with books placed on top as decorations and never touched otherwise. Looking around the large room, Kaira spotted her mother sitting by a window on the far side. The curtain was actually open for once. 

"You wished to see me Mother?" Kaira asked walking over.

Her mother raised her head. "Come sit Kaira. We have matters of importance to discuss." Queen Hippoly pointed to the seat across from her.

Kaira sat down.

"Would you like some tea dear?" her mother asked picking up the teapot on the table between them.

Kaira refused politely. "I would like to get on with the...important matters if you please." she said quite abruptly as if speaking to an advisor or council member rather than her mother, as it always was when they talked.

"If you wish. Kaira dear, we, your father and I that is," Queen Hippoly sipped her cup of tea delicately. "We believe that the sooner you leave for Fanelia, the better it is."

Kaira held her breath not believing what she was hearing. Hoping she heard incorrectly, she said nothing waiting for her mother to continue which she did.

"The carriage to take you there is here today and I've asked you maid to pack your things."

"No..." Kaira whispered. "It's too soon!"

Her mother did not look up at her daughter and continued as if Kaira hadn't spoken. "You have an hour before you are to leave. I already sent a message to Fanelia to tell them of the change."

Kaira didn't need to ask how her mother got the message sent so quickly, she already knew, her powers.

"Once you arrive, you are to be as courteous and princess-like. No talk of your hobby of reading. King's hate the knowing that they have smart wives." At that comment, Queen Hippoly's eyes flashed angrily and somewhat sadly but her little sign of emotion disappeared. "You will behave like a princess is to behave and you will not disrespect the King in anyway. The-" 

"Stop Mother!" Kaira shouted suddenly. The queen looked up in disapproval at the sudden outburst. Her daughter never interrupted her if she knew what was best for her. "Please. I know I'm not supposed to speak when you are but why must I marry this king? What is so special about him? I don't know him at all. If I want to marry, I want it to be for love, not for--for some stupid marriage arrangement my parent's and his made years ago when I was just barely born!" Kaira took a deep breath glad to get this off her chest. Now she looked at her mother, hoping to have gotten through to her in someway.

"The wedding," the Queen said icily, "will be held in a week from now. You will have time until then to get to know Van Fanel and get him to trust you. Then, your father and I will arrive for the wedding. Make no mistakes my daughter, Princess Hippolyta, and you will later understand the reason for this marriage. You are dismissed."

Kaira started at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. It was no use. Her mother didn't care. She didn't care at all about her daughter, only about the marriage her daughter would make to a king. In shock and unable to speak, she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

About to leave, she heard her mother say one last thing. "And remember. Do not try any tricks dear, for your father and I will know."

Kaira hung her head and flew out the door to her room in tears. There was nothing she could do. She would be in Fanelia before the day was over and there was nothing she could do except to keep up her hope.

"Don't worry Teddie. You'll be only I'll be marrying, not this king. There's a way to get out of this, I just have to find it myself, even if I don't have any help from my own parents," she whispered into the air, tears still falling.

* * *

~*~ Did the four-some make it? What is the reason for this forced marriage? We know it's because of the four parents' Kaira's and Van's wish for them to wed but could there be something deeper we don't know? ~*~

* * *

*****Author's Note*********

Whew! I think that turned out better than the one I deleted. LOL. Tell me what you think. Umm...I kinda need some ideas for later chapters from what you've read so far. For example, who _IS_ the old man who owned the desk? I haven't a clue yet. And I also need ideas on what exactly are Kaira and her parents powers. Stuff like that. I have some ideas in mind which I know I'm gonna use but suggestions are always accepted and very helpful. And another thing, if anyone has watched all the eps of Escaflowne, and wouldn't mind telling me about what happened, please e-mail me and fill me in. I'd really appreciate it. Or if you know a site that has the dialogues or the entire episode summaries, please send the link to me. I know parts of what happened but not much. I want a lot of details! Thanks! Okay, enough babbling. Now review! ^_~

**_*Maura*_**

_ _

P.S. Chapter 6 may take a while to get out. I've got to work on some stuff and I've temporarily got writer's block but I'll try my best to get it out ASAP for your sake! J


	6. Meeting by the Lake

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

What to say, what to say. Well, I have a lot to say but it doesn't concern the fic and I'm sure you don't want to hear my babbling which is what I am doing right now so thanks for the reviews and go ahead and do it again after you read this chapter. Oh wait! I just remembered something! Okay, **Invisible_Rain** asked for more V/H fluff. Umm...so far, I haven't written a single fic with much fluff but I'll try and add some in later chapters when it seems appropriate to put it in. I'm not sure if it'll be so good but I'll try if you all want it!

**Disclaimer**: Look at previous disclaimers.

**Dedication**: "" dedications. (Am I getting lazy or what?)

** **

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 6: Meeting by the Lake**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

**M**erle stood in front of her almira trying to decide what outfit to wear for her meeting with Jair. True, it was an informal meeting but she still wanted to look good. Sighing, she finally picked out an outfit and changed. Walking to the mirror, she ran a comb through her short pink hair. It was long once but she had hated it. It would always get in the way. While looking through her accessories, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it!?" she yelled.

The person from the other side replied, "Torak. Open up Merle! I couldn't find King Van in town and no one's seen him for almost two hours now!" he said frantically.

Merle growled lowly and swung open the door. "Oh wow, two hours without the King. I'm sure you'll just die," she said sarcastically. "Look Torak, Lord Van's probably at the stables or maybe in his study. Try there and DON'T DISTURB ME AGAIN!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. 

Torak stood staring at the closed door. He was getting nervous. Clutching a letter in his hand, he walked to the king's study. From what he knew, King Fanel didn't have knowledge of his engagement. Torak himself had been at the meeting years earlier when it had been done and the papers signed. He had to tell the king to get ready for Princess Hippoly whom was coming this very night. It was too soon in Torak's opinion but he hoped that his king would be attracted to the girl and finally marry. The kingdom needed an heir to the throne and this would be the only way. King Van's study was on the opposite side of the castle. He quickened his pace to get there hoping to find his majesty there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"Y**our carriage awaits Princess," said a servant boy bowing.

Kaira nodded curtly, standing in front of her bedroom door. The tears were long gone. She would deal with this issue like an adult, not like a blubbering child. "Thank you David. Have my bags been placed inside?"

David nodded. "Yes m'lady. Everything is set. But before you set off for your journey, your parents would like to bid you farewell before your departure. They would like for you to meet them in the throne room."

"Very well then. Before I go to see them, I would like for you to do me a favor." She looked the thirteen-year old boy in the eye and held out a white-gloved hand, which contained a sealed envelope. In a low voice, she said, "Take this to Teddie Darkes. He does the village's odd jobs and you will find him living with his aunt in the house next to the blacksmith's. Do not tell anyone about this but if someone happens to ask, tell him or her it is money I owe him for saving my life from a runaway horse. Hurry now and remember, not a word! Take this money for your help! Now go!" 

David rushed off, letter tucked away in his jacket and the money pouch in his pant pocket. Kaira sighed heavily and proceeded down to the throne. Her parents would not see an upset young woman but a determined one. She vowed to herself not to start an argument and merely ask direct questions. Once she arrived in Fanelia, no one could stop her from running away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"S**o Merle," Jair started looking out into the water, "you gonna tell me your little secret now?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Merle replied mischievously. Jair and Merle were both sitting on the soft grass by the lake.

"Hey," he looked at her. "No fair. I agreed to meet you out here so you could tell me and now you won't?" He made his eyes all big and wide as if hurt.

Merle giggled and pushed him slightly. "Oh alright then." She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Lord Van is out of this world."

Jair laughed. "That's your secret? I can't believe that. Most of the girls I know seem to think the same exact thing!"

Merle shook her head laughing. "No no. I mean that seriously. He's out of this world and on another!"

Jair stopped laughing and gaped at her. "You mean..." he trailed off and looked into the sky, which was slowly darkening.

Merle nodded. "Yup. He went to the Mystic Moon to bring back his loved one as the poem stated."

"Loved one? Poem?" 

Merle explained to him about the old desk and the poem while watching his expression. As she spoke of the old man who owned the desk, it seemed as if a flicker of recognition went through Jair's eyes but then quickly disappeared. Merle didn't notice however.

"So, who's the mighty king's loved one?" 

"Didn't you hear of the girl from the Mystic Moon?" Merle asked.

Jair nodded and smacked his forehead. "Of course! Lady Hitomi!"

"Right! They were too shy to admit to each other that they really, truly loved each other then. Such idiots! And now, Lord Van missed her so much, the fool decided to finally, after three years, bring her back," Merle sighed. "Now when they get her, I'll have to help Lord Van into getting up the nerve to propose."

"I guess they like each other so much, they don't even realize it themselves." Jair said softly.

"Yeah," Merle agreed noticing his tone.

"Merle?" Jair said turning his head towards her.

Merle's heart started to beat faster. She too turned her head. "Hmm?"

Jair leaned in as Merle did the same. They closed their eyes, Merle's heart feeling as if it were about to explode when suddenly, four people landed on top of the pair.

"MMEEOOWW!" Merle hissed and jumped out of the pile of people. Claws extended, she looked around, ready to kill the intruders who had ruined her moment, until, she recognized a voice.

"Ow ow!"

"Lord Vaaaan!" Merle shouted happily and leaped on him. She began licking his face and then noticed the others. "Hitomi!"

Hitomi was now standing, brushing off her skirt and looking around. "Merle? Is-is that you?" she smiled as the cat-girl gave her a huge hug.

"Hitomi! What took you so long! I was so worried that you'd never come back here!" Merle started crying with happiness.

"Come on Merle. Don't cry. I'm here now and you can let go of me before I suffocate."

Merle laughed and wiped away her tears. "Sorry. I just get overexcited sometimes." 

Once she let go, Hitomi noticed that Merle had grown a lot. She was wearing a lovely blue sundress, which showed her curves and slender feline figure. "Merle, you've grown so much! You're a beautiful young lady now." 

Merle blushed and turned to Yukari and Amano. "Who're you?"

They jumped back at the sight of Merle. "What? Never seen a cat-girl before?" 

"Merle, these are my best friends from Earth, Yukari and Amano. Yukari, Amano, this is my very good cat-girl friend, Merle. She's Van's adopted little sister. And before you begin to talk, who's this cute cat-guy Merle?" Hitomi gestured towards Jair with a sly smile. He was standing to the side in complete shock. 

She noticed Merle and Jair go pink at her comment. "Jair, this is _Lady_ Hitomi and her friends. Guys, this is Jair. He works around the castle here and there and he's also my friend."

"Nice to meet you Jair." Hitomi extended a hand.

Jair came out of his trance and kissed her hand. "Pleasure's all mine."

Hitomi giggled and left the four alone to get to know each other. She walked over to Van who was still lying on the ground, wings out. "Van?" she asked softly, kneeling down.

Van groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Did we...did we make it?"

Hitomi smiled and lifted his head onto her lap. "Yup. All thanks to you Van." Then she frowned. "But your wings need tending to right away. I hope they're not broken Van!"

Van smiled up at her concern. "Hey, don't worry. It was all worth-OW!" He yelped as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no!" Hitomi cried. "Van, don't move. I think-I think you're wings are broken." A few tears fell onto Van's forehead. 

"Hitomi, I already told you, it was all worth it to bring you back. And besides, I don't think it's my wings, it's my wrist." He held up his left arm.

"Oh no! Merle!" Hitomi called out.

Merle walked over. "Lord Van! What happened Hitomi? What's wrong? Is it his wings?"

"Merle, I need you to get the castle's doctor. Van's sprained his wrist badly and I think he's too tired to retract his wings, which are slightly damaged. Get the doctor to meet us in Van's room."

Merle nodded and quickly scampered off towards the palace. Jair walked over. "Maybe I can take Your Highness to his room. It will be hard to walk in this condition." he suggested.

Van groaned. He hated it when others had to help him as if her were helpless. He knew they were only trying to help but at times, it was quite embarrassing. "No, I think I'm fine. Hitomi, help me to stand." 

Hitomi held him down. "No you don't mister! You just flew over a hundred feet into the air carrying four heavy people and some luggage and you are going to let Jair carry you. Do you understand me?" she said looking down at him sternly.

Van sighed. Once Hitomi got like this, she meant it. He smiled up at her. "Oh fine! But let's hurry. I don't want anyone seeing me being carried in. I'm supposed to carry injured people, not the other way around." He complained as Jair lifted him up and started walking.

"Oh quit complaining! It's better this way you'll see." Hitomi turned to Yukari and Amano. "Let's go." And the three followed Jair and Van into the palace.

~*~ Does Kaira have a plan up her sleeve? Will Torak finally be able to inform the King about the Princess? Will Yukari and Amano adjust to the new lifestyle? And will the doctor be able to help Van? ~*~

*****Author's Note*****

Okay, in my opinion as the author, I think that this chapter was pretty boring. If you think so too, I'm not offended. But I had writers block on this one. Some later chapters are planned in my head but this one was confusing to write for me. Anyway, hope it was okay enough. **_Please review!_** Thanks. And don't forget, any suggestions and ideas are helpful!

**_*Maura*_**


	7. Van's Reaction

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Thanks for the reviews and yea...thanks. And don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer**: Look at previous ones.

**Dedication**: "" (I _am_ getting lazy)

** **

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 7: Van's Reaction**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

** **

**K**aira slowly made her way to the throne, expecting a speech to come from her parents' mouths. Upon reaching the throne room's doors, a pair of guards opened them for her to enter. As they bowed at her, she entered. Her mother and father were sitting side by side in gold thrones, each with a unique design carved in. Her own throne stood by her mother, empty, the plush red cushion seat visible. 

Her parents noticed her arrival and her father stood up. He motioned to the guards and servants standing around. "Leave us be and wait outside this room till the meeting with my daughter is over and I give you the command to return." Everyone bustled out, leaving the royal family of three alone.

Now King Hippoly turned to his daughter and gave her a small, somewhat kind smile, which was only returned by a serious one. "Come my daughter. Why so glum?"

Kaira walked up to her father and bowed to him. Straightening herself she answered defiantly, "I wish to know the exact reason for this forced marriage."

Now her father's smile faltered. "Kaira," he said in his best fatherly tone, "from what your mother has told me, you burst out in front of her and interrupted her this afternoon. Now, you will know the exact reason when the time comes but now, do as your parents wish and behave! You will marry King Van. I hear he is very noble, brave, and courteous not to mention that he's considered handsome by all the ladies. Many would die to be his wife and queen. He will make a good husband and alliance."

Kaira's eyes went wide with fury, her plan of avoiding an argument gone. "So that's it! You and mother want to sell me off as a prize in exchange for an alliance with Fanelia!"

Queen Hippoly did not speak and let her husband to the talking. "You will not speak to the King and Queen this way!" he shouted.

Kaira's tears began again. The hard, determined, young woman disappeared at the sight of her father's anger. "You are also my mother and father!" She turned on her heels to leave the room. "I will go to Fanelia but trust me, you cannot make me marry a man I do not love!"

She prepared to exit when her mother finally spoke. "Do not try and escape Fanelia, dear Kaira. We have placed a spell around you to prevent you from leaving its grounds. If you attempt to leave, we shall sense it and the spell will be bound around you tighter so do not try. And the spell can only be lifted if I wish for it and I will not choose to lift it until the day of the wedding."

Kaira hung her head and flew out the door, reminding her of what had happened earlier that evening. This time however, she ran outside to the waiting carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"A**re they done yet?" Hitomi asked clasping her hands together tightly and pacing up and down the corridors in front of Van's bedroom.

"Hitomi, sit down before you make a hole in the floor!" Merle exclaimed. She was sitting beside Yukari on a bench outside of Van's room. Amano and Jair were inside with the doctors to tell them exactly how the king had injured himself.

Hitomi sighed. "I know but I'm so worried about-" she was cut off by another voice.

"Merle! Merle!" It was Torak again, running towards her.

Merle stood up exasperatedly. "I told you not to bother me Torak! What is it now?"

Torak gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I-I got news that His Highness has just arrived from the Mystic Moon!"

Merle looked at him. "You got that right! Remember Lady Hitomi?" She pointed behind Torak where Hitomi stood watching.

Torak turned around and his eyes widened as he kissed her hand. "La-lady Hitom-mi! What a surprise! What a surprise." And indeed, he sounded very surprised for he suspected the feelings the king had towards this girl and did not want to know what would happen when he told King Van about the engagement.

"And," Merle continued. "Meet her friend, Lady Yukari." Torak turned to Yukari and kissed her hand making her blush.

"Merle," Torak turned back towards her. "Did the king bring back anyone _else_ from the Mystic Moon!?" He was worried because two people from the accursed place would mean twice the bad luck and more people would mean more bad luck. He was hoping Van hadn't brought anyone else, as he and the rest of the council members sill believed the ancient legends.

Merle nodded. "Yes in fact he did. Sir Amano. He's in with the king now along with Jair and the doctors."

Torak's eyes went wider and he paled. "The d-doctor? What has happened?" 

"Yup." She pointed a finger towards the door. "You can speak to him in there. But you'd better hurry. He's arranged for a grand feast later on this evening so he'll need to get ready."

Torak nodded and knocked on the door. A doctor opened it and he stepped in. Moments later after the door had shut, the three girls heard a roar, which was unmistakably Van's.

"WHAT!?"

"I wonder what that idiot Torak said now," Merle said, eyes narrowed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**T**orak shrank back at the king's rage, who was now sitting up, ignoring the protesting doctors and glaring at Torak.

"Torak, exactly how long did you know about this engagement plan?" Van said through his teeth, speaking each word slowly and deliberately.

"Since...since it was done. Fifteen years ago," Torak said, eyes down.

Van didn't trust himself to open his mouth. He had managed to control his anger over the years but now, just after bringing Hitomi back and getting hurt, he was getting news of his fiancée, whom he didn't know, coming before the night was over.

Closing his eyes and trying to calm down, he thought of all the ways an engagement could be broken between kingdoms. Currently, he couldn't think of any since he had never been in a situation like this before.

Deciding that this matter would be better to discuss without the doctors as an audience, he dismissed them. "Go down to the Great Hall and wait there. I will personally give you each your payment in healing the king. Go now and not a word of what you have heard so far."

They bowed as the left, closing the door behind them.

"Now," Van turned to Jair and Amano who were still in the room. "You may each have a seat on those chairs." They sat, not speaking.

Van now faced Torak. He realized it really wasn't the old man's fault. Afterall, he was only doing what his parents had requested. "You are the oldest and wisest of the council. I know you were present at my parent's marriage and at my birth and you are here with me now in my ruling time. I ask you, is there any known way to break this engagement without insulting the Kingdom of Hippolyta or starting a war?"

Torak seemed to be thinking for a while and then shook his head sadly. "I am sorry You Highness but I do not know. I also do not know the reason for the betrothal. However, I do know that the Princess Kaira shall be arriving soon and that King and Queen Hippoly, her parents, will be visiting Fanelia in a week for the expected wedding ceremony. I advise that the feast you have planned be in honor of the princess." Torak took a deep breath and did not dare to look up at Van who was clenching and unclenching his hands.

Finally, he spoke. "Very well. You, Torak, may inform everyone of the reason for the feast. Have the dining hall set for six extra guests which includes the princess."

"Who may the others be my lordship?" Torak asked making his way towards the door.

"Lady Hitomi, Lady Yukari, Lady Merle, and Lords Amano and Jair." Van replied in an obvious tone. "And Torak, you are not to tell anyone of this engagement. As far as anyone is concerned, she is just another candidate as queen. Nothing more. We will work on a plan to break this engagement later on but for now, do as I say and not a word!" Van said forcefully.

Torak nodded and exited the room, hurrying down the hall in a fluster.

Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari watched him practically run out of the room and wondered what had happened in there. They had seen the doctors leave and when questioned, all they would talk about was the king's state of health, nothing more.

Curiously, Merle slowly poked her head into the room. "Lord Van? Can we come in or are you going to leave us out here to die in suspense?"

Van's face relaxed as her remembered his friends. "Come in."

Merle bounded in, followed by a relieved Hitomi and a tentative Yukari.

Hitomi immediately walked to Van's side. "How're you feeling? The doctors told us your wings are fine and I can see that as well." Van had retracted his wings earlier. "Does your wrist hurt much?"

Van lifted up a bandaged hand. "Not much but this helps."

Hitomi smiled. "I'm glad." 

Van smiled back and stared into her eyes. Hitomi stared back, her insides positively melting. For a moment, the two seemed to forget the other four people in the room until Merle began giggling. Blushing, they looked away from each other and Van gave an annoyed glare at his friend.

"Sorry. Umm...I got a tickly feeling in my stomach. Must be this dress!" Merle said between giggles.

Hitomi just smiled and shook her head. Turning back to Van, she inquired, "So Van, what was all that about with Torak? What happened?"

Van suddenly felt very ill. How to tell Hitomi that after bringing her back, he was expected to marry someone else? Well, he supposed he could tell her what he had asked Torak to tell everyone but he didn't want to lie to her nor did he want to hurt her feelings.

"Umm...it was nothing really," Van said hastily.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow and looked at Amano and Jair who were suddenly interested with the view from the window. Turning back to Van, she said, "Yelling your head off is nothing? Come on Van! You can tell me!" Hitomi smiled. "I wouldn't tell and neither would Yukari or Merle. Right?"

Yukari and Merle, though curious, didn't want a part of promising something they might not be able to keep, joined Amano and Jair at the window. Hitomi sighed and rolled her eyes. So much for their help.

"Well, you can tell me anyway."

Van sighed. "Oh fine. There's going to be a...a princess coming as a candidate as queen. That's all," Van said blushing not wanting to look up at Hitomi.

Hitomi just stared at him and simply stated one word. "Oh."

Merle, who had obviously overheard, didn't want Hitomi to think that Van actually considered these snotty princesses as brides. "But Lord Van just treats them as guests so there's nothing to worry about!" She said walking over to the bed.

Hitomi smiled gently. "Who's worried?"

Van sighed in relief. "Well, since you're obviously not, would you all care to join me as my guests this evening at the feast?"

The others had too, come over. "We'd love to uh...King Van." Amano said politely.

Van waved a hand. "Please don't. I hereby declare that those in my presence now, do not need to name me with formality." He grinned up at them.

"Alright Van." Yukari said speaking for the first time and smiling at Hitomi.

"Merle, please ask the maids to prepare six guest bedrooms in this hallway." Merle nodded and walked off.

"Your High-" Jair stopped at Van's grin. "I mean, Van, I am not a guest to Fanelia! My house is in the village. I only come to the castle to do my daily work."

"Well, tonight, you are my guest since you seem to be a close friend of Merle's." Jair grinned and bowed.

"Thank you m'lord...Van." Jair grinned.

~*~ What will happen when Kaira arrives? And will the feast turn out to be a good one? Will Torak manage to keep his promise not to tell? What will Hitomi's reaction be if and when she finds out the truth? ~*~

*****Author's Note*****

Gak! ::smacks head:: Sorry, sorry! I know! There's no V/H fluff in this part either! I'm sorry! I didn't know how to add it in with about four other people standing around! But I will soo try to put in more fluff in later chapters like I said before. I mean, Kaira hasn't even arrived yet! Normally, I write a lot but it seems that these chapters are shorter than expected. I'm getting the feeling that this is going to turn out to be a verrryy long series! Hope you don't mind. Please review and tell me what ya think! And remember, suggestions and ideas are most helpful! 

**_*Maura*_**

**_ _**

**P.S.** How old is Prince Cheid (sp?) in the series? If you know, please tell me in the review. Thanks. 


	8. Thoughts and the Dare

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had to fix it up a bit before I could post it and I know you don't wanna hear my idiotic babbling but I gotta thank everyone who reviewed chapters 6 and 7 so thanks very, very much! Now go on and read! Don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer**: Whatever. I don't own Escaflowne obviously, I'm too young.

**Dedication**: *~A White Rose Petal*~ and everyone who's reviewed

** **

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 8: Thoughts and the Dare**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

**H**itomi and Yukari followed Merle towards two empty rooms. The maid had fixed them up and they were now ready for their stay. Amano and Jair had rooms on the other side of the hall, which were to the left side of Van's room, which was in the middle. The girls' bedrooms were to the right of Vans, nearer to Merle's. 

Merle pointed to the room across from hers. "That's your room Hitomi. The maids have already put your bag in, which you left outside there." She turned to Yukari. "Your room is the one to the right of Hitomi's. I'm sure you're both tired and probably want to freshen up before the feast. The maids have fixed hot baths for you in your bathrooms and I've arranged for your garments. So don't worry about a thing. The feast will begin as soon as the princess arrives which should be in an hour or two." 

Hitomi and Yukari just stood there, listening to Merle's long talk. Hitomi was dazed at the fact that Merle had grown so much. She had thought of everything and hadn't left anything out, acting very much like an adult.

"Thank you Merle," Yukari finally got out. 

Merle smiled and got one back in return. She thought that Hitomi's friend was taking being transported to a different planet rather well."If you need anything, I'll be in my room getting ready. See you later!" Merle waved and disappeared inside her own room.

Hitomi and Yukari looked at each other. "Well, guess I'll go take my bath now. Before the water freezes. If you need me Yukari, just knock." 

Yukari nodded and the two girls each went into their separate rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**V**an paced around his room furiously. Amano and Jair were now gone, probably preparing for the feast. How could his parents never have told him about this marriage arrangement before they had passed away? Of course, it wasn't their choice to go but why did they have to make it in the first place? Why hadn't his advisors or council members not tell him when Hitomi had first come? He was old enough then! 

Grumbling, he flopped down on a chair. He knew little of the Kingdom of Hippolyta and its rulers. The little that he did know however, would not help him in breaking this engagement. The current king and queen, he recalled from what his parents had told him once, had powers of some kind. No one except them knew exactly what kind of powers but he knew that they could cast spells and make potions. That sort of thing. And if the king and queen had strong powers, what about their daughter who had the blood of both? Her magic would most probably be immensely powerful. 

Sighing, he stood up and resumed his pacing. What would this princess be like? Would she try and use her powers to make him love her? What if she tried to endanger Hitomi out of jealousy? Many questions like this floated through Van's head as he shook it, trying to clear his mind.

He was confused. He didn't know what to do. Picking up the glass of water left for him by the doctors, he sipped wondering what King and Queen Hippoly would do if he refused to marry their daughter. Would they start a war over that? Or perhaps spread a terrible disease through the kingdom with their magic?

Shaking his head again, he tried not to think of the evil possibilities of their revenge. Instead, he turned his mind towards getting ready for the feast. No one should see their king in a state of such confusion he decided and turned towards his almira to pick out a suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**H**itomi stepped out of the bath in her room, wearing a fluffy, white robe. Her hair was already half dry, due to how short it was. Looking around the room, her gaze fell on her shirt and skirt.

She remembered stuffing her track outfit into her backpack but other than that, she had nothing else to wear since they had had to leave behind their other luggage.

Remembering what Merle said, she walked over to the dresser and almira, both, which sat side by side opposite the bath. Opening the top drawer of the dresser, she gasped happily. Inside was an assortment of undergarments, all neatly folded. Hitomi said a silent prayer of thanks for this and pulled out a pair of what she needed.

Next, she stood in front of the almira and not daring to breath, she pulled it open and to her great delight, about a dozen beautiful dresses hung from the rack. Although she disliked the thought of wearing a dress, she had to admit that these were the garments of a princess. On the floor of the almira, a neat little row of shoes were lined up, one pair each to match with a certain dress plus a few extras.

Looking through the outfits, Hitomi noticed that a few were quite fancy, perhaps for a ball, some were for regular wear, and some were in-between. Choosing an in-between dress for the feast, she kneeled down to find the pair of shoes that matched. Taking out the dress and shoes, she closed the door of the almira.

After dressing, Hitomi stood in front of the full-length mirror beside the almira and turned. The material of the dress was soft, silky and light green, bringing out the color of her eyes. The top portion of the dress clung to Hitomi's body, showing off her figure and at her waist, it flowed out to the ground. The neckline was beaded with tiny, dark green sequins. The dress was sleeveless and the neckline was V-shaped and perfectly modest. Though it was hard to see the shoes which dressed Hitomi's feet unless she walked, they were a green color, not too dark nor too light, and sparkly. The heels were about an inch high, no more. Satisfied with her look, Hitomi decided to do something with her hair but she couldn't decide.

Luckily, there were two people, girls to be exact, to help her.

"Hitomi! Are you ready yet?" called out Yukari's voice from the other side of Hitomi's door.

Hitomi walked over with some difficulty, not quite used to the shoes yet, and swung open the door. Merle and Yukari gasped and then smiled. 

"That looks lovely Hitomi! Just wait till Lord Van sees you!" Merle gushed and walked in. She herself was wearing a pretty, peach dress that went just about the floor so you could see her shoes which too were peach although they didn't have as high of heels as Hitomi's. The sleeves of Merle's dress were short and slightly poofed. The neckline was lined with tiny, pale, shimmering beads. She had pulled her hair back with a pale-colored hair band and around her neck hung a little golden locket. 

Yukari was wearing a dress similar to Hitomi's except that the color of her dress and shoes was dark blue. Yukari had put her red hair in a fancy bun with tiny slivers of curled hair hanging down the side of her face. In her ears were small, turquoise stud earrings that matched with the necklace around her neck. Her face was covered with light make-up.

"Hitomi! You are going to do something with your hair, right?" Yukari asked following Merle. 

Hitomi looked straight at Yukari with a straight smile. "No Yukari. I'm going to go down with my hair still half-wet." She walked to the vanity and sat down in the chair. "Of course I'm going to do something but I need your help!" 

"Leave it to me! I know the perfect hairstyle to make Lord Van melt even more!" Merle picked up a brush and ordered Hitomi to shut her eyes. 

About fifteen minutes later, Hitomi finally opened her eyes when Merle told her she could. "I was about to fall asleep Merle!" And then, she gasped. Staring back at her from the mirror, she saw herself with half her hair in a little ponytail, given how short it was, and perfectly waved. It was tied back by a green ribbon. She gasped even more and her hand flew to her neck where a jade necklace sat. Her hands made their way to her ears where she saw tiny jade earrings. Yukari had put slight make-up on Hitomi's face, the same amount as her on her own. Hitomi's face seemed to glow just like Yukari's from just the little bit of make-up.

"Well?" Merle and Yukari implored.

Hitomi turned to face them and smiled. "It's wonderful! How'd you get my hair to be wavy like that and where did this jewelry come from?"

Merle smiled mischievously. "That's our little secret. We figured out a way to wave your hair in only a quarter of an hour. Smart huh? I'll explain later. As for the jewelry, didn't you see it in the little drawer of the almira? There's jewelry to match each outfit."

Hitomi pulled the cat-girl to her in a hug. "Thanks Merle." Letting go, she said, "How much time left before the princess arrives?"

Merle glanced towards the window where the sun could be seen, slowly setting. "She should be here soon. Let's stay here until someone calls us. Here," Merle tossed Hitomi a little key ring with a few keys on it. "Lock up your almira, dresser, and vanity. They've all got different keys. There's also a key for your bathroom, one for the room, and another for the door to the balcony."

"We've already locked up," Yukari said. "You should lock up everything else before we leave. You can lock the door when we do."

Hitomi nodded thinking it would be a good idea to put little stickers on the various keys to remember what each was for.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**K**aira slowly pulled back the dark curtain, which hung over the carriage window. Peering out, she saw that it was almost nightfall and that she was nowhere near Hippolyta. Sticking her head out the window, she called out to the driver. 

"Driver! How much further till we reach Fanelia?"

The driver looked down at her. "'Bout half 'n hour left milady!" 

Kaira sighed and stuck her head back inside. Fanelia was so far from Hippolyta and yet, they'd almost reached it within three hours! She couldn't believe that parents had wanted her to come here so fast. 

Leaning back against the soft, cushioned seat, she thought about what had happened once she had run to the carriage. It had taken off and her parents had merely waved from the window. She had been sobbing uncontrollably for almost fifteen minutes. Once they had been traveling for at least an hour, she had tried to get the driver to stop in hopes of escaping but he had told her that he was to take her straight to Fanelia, no stops. Then, she tried to open the door to jump out but found it shut and locked tightly. Another one of her parents' precautions no doubt. 

She had taken a small nap and now found herself so very close to Fanelia. Thoughts began to swim around her head. She didn't know much about the king except that it he was half Draconian. She had heard that not many had seen his wings and that during the Destiny Wars, a girl from the Mystic Moon had come to help the good side, who had foretold events and saved the king numerous times. 

That was about all Kaira knew and also knew that if the king tried anything with her, she would unleash her magic on him. Even though it was not very strong, she knew that this king had no powers of his own like hers. 

Staring out the window, she wondered if the king, Van was nice. Would he be angry when she tried to break the engagement and stop the marriage? Would he start a war and threaten Hippolyta? That would be terrible for she certainly did not want to be the cause of another war, especially one including her country. Would the King force her to an instant marriage or would he wait and see what she was like? Would he even allow her to leave the castle?

All these thoughts and more continued flying through Kaira's head until she had to shake it to stop thinking so hard. Knowing that it would be only a matter of time before they reached the palace, she picked up her bag and began freshening up. Even if she did not want to marry this king, there was no sense in entering looking like she was a peasant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"I** have an idea!" Yukari said, sitting delicately on Hitomi's bed so as not to ruin her dress. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare while we're waiting?" Her eyes shone as she looked at Hitomi and Merle.

"I don't know," Hitomi replied hesitantly.

Yukari punched her shoulder lightly. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I'll play too, once you explain to me what it is," Merle piped up.

Yukari grinned and told her how to play. Now Merle too, grinned. "I like this game. You in Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked up at them and then smiled. "Oh alright. Who's first?"

"Let's let Merle go first since she's never played." Yukari suggested at which Merle grinned slyly.

"Great. Hitomi, truth or dare."

Hitomi automatically said dare, knowing what a truth question would be but also not wanting to think of what possible dares Merle's sly brain could think up of.

"Ver-ry good," Merle purred as she and Yukari exchanged mischievous looks.

Hitomi noticed this and began to get nervous. "I don't like the looks of your faces."

Yukari grinned and shrugged. "Too bad for you isn't it? You can't back out now. Merle, give your dare."

Merle nodded and thought for a moment. "Aha! Before the night is over, you have to give Lord Van a _very_ affectionate kiss!" she said triumphantly.

"What!?" Hitomi jumped off the bed. "No way! I just got here and that princess is coming! I can't!" Her face had turned beet red at the thought.

Yukari and Merle sniggered. "What's the matter Hitomi? I'm sure Van wouldn't mind a kiss from you!"

Hitomi flushed even more. "That's not the point!" 

Merle was now lying on the bed in fits of laughter. "Well, from what Yukari told me about the rules, you can't back out! And if you don't go through with your dare, I'll personally make sure you and Lord Van are embarrassed in front of everyone!"

"Oooh!" Hitomi stamped her foot but in secret, she was thrilled to have such a dare. Of course, she didn't want to make the first move nor so fast. But she sighed. "And exactly how will you two know I've kissed him or-wait a minute! You're going to spy on us if we're alone!?" She gaped at them and shook her head. "I should've known you two would gang up against me."

Yukari stood up to face Hitomi, her eyes twinkling. "Think of it as us helping you Hitomi."

Merle nodded now sitting up. "Exactly. We all know Lord Van's still too shy to do anything so as the brave woman, you'll have to go first. And don't worry, we'll take care of the part of you two being alone. After dinner, just wander outside and I know he'll follow you."

"And you'll follow him. Am I correct?" Hitomi glanced at the sneaky look on Merle's face.

"I have to make sure you do your dare don't I?"

Hitomi laughed. "Oh alright! I'll do it! But now, it's my turn to choose someone and I pick you Merle!"

"Better go with truth Merle. Who knows what kind of dare she'll give you in revenge," Yukari said as Hitomi stuck her tongue out.

Merle nodded. "Yeah, I'll play it safe and go with truth."

Hitomi grinned. "I can still get you back you know. Merle, what do you think of Jair?"

Merle blushed, turning the same shade of pink as her hair and stared at the floor. "I-I-" but before she could finish, a loud rapping came on the door.

Hitomi walked over and opened it. Standing outside, was a maid. "Yes?"

The maid bowed and then said. "I have been sent to inform you that the feast will begin shortly and the Princess Hippoly has just arrived at the gates of Fanelia. You are to be in the throne room in ten minutes to greet the princess and then you will proceed down to the dining hall."

"Thank you. We'll be down in a moment." Bowing, the maid left and Hitomi shut the door.

"Well," she said turning to the others. "You're saved Merle. But we'll continue later. I think we should do a last minute check before we make our way to the throne room." 

Merle and Yukari nodded and the three walked over to the vanity to do exactly what Hitomi suggested. They primped up their hair, straightened their dresses, and applied some last minute make-up before another knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Amano! Jair!" Merle exclaimed as she opened the door. The two young men were standing outside the door in fancy dinner suits. Amano's was baby blue and he had a rose in his hand, which he handed to Yukari as she came to the door. Jair was wearing a suit of navy blue and he too had a rose, which he handed to Merle making her turn crimson.

"What are you two doing here?" Hitomi now asked coming to the door.

Amano grinned. "We thought we'd escort you lovely ladies down to the throne room."

"Where's Van?" Yukari asked with a quick glance at Hitomi.

Jair answered. "He already went down because he had to pay the doctors after he dressed." Stepping back to let them come out of the room he said, "Well? Are you coming or can't you without Van?" He grinned slyly looking at Hitomi who quickly bustled out of the room after Yukari and Merle, locking it behind her.

Slipping the tiny ring of keys into the dress pocket, she said hastily, "Let's go down, shall we?" And took Amano's left arm which he offered as Yukari took his right. 

~*~ What will Van think when he sees Hitomi in that dress? And what will happen when Van and Kaira finally meet, each thinking similar thoughts? Will Hitomi be brave enough to carry out her dare? ~*~

*****Authors Note*****

(*sigh*) I'm starting to write dull chapters aren't I? I think I may have gotten a little too descriptive with Hitomi's room and the dresses and all but it was fun. Sorry for making you read all this boring stuff but we're going to be getting into the good stuff soon. Don't worry. Next chapter, Kaira and Van meet...finally! 

**_*Maura*_**


	9. 

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Oh my gosh I am SOOOO very sorry to you all! I am sorry for taking THIS long to get out this chapter. My life's been kinda hectic the last few weeks and all and standardized tests are coming up and yeah...so anyway, thanks for all the reviews! This is my first fic to get over **50 **reviews! I am sooo happy! Thank you all!!! 

**Disclaimer**: Blah!

**Dedication**: To all you dedicated readers and _*~A White Rose Petal~*_

_ _

**Parents' Wish**

**Chapter 9: Kaira's Arrival**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

Van walked around the throne room nervously in circles. The princess had arrived at Fanelia and would be entering the gates of the place soon. He hoped Torak would remember not to announce the fact that she was supposed to be his fiancée. 

The large oak doors to the room opened and Van glanced up. Entering, was Amano, Hitomi, Yukari, Jair, and Merle. He gasped inwardly and stared at Hitomi. _She was is beautiful_! he thought. Still staring, he made a mental promise to himself to break the engagement in any way possible.

He saw Hitomi look up at him and blush. Realizing that he was still staring at her, he too turned pink and walked up to the group. 

"Welcome to my throne room," he said with a gracious bow. 

Hitomi giggled and curtsied back. "Thank you my king." She looked up and her eyes widened. She had rarely seen Van wearing royal clothing on her last stay in Gaea. As she looked upon him now, he seemed to look like the king he was. He wore a navy blue shirt with golden buttons and a sash with medallions over his chest. The pants he wore were beige and upon his head sat a golden crown. As Hitomi surveyed Van's attire, she suddenly remembered something. "Van, I haven't had a chance to look around the entire castle but from what I've seen, you've done a marvelous job rebuilding it."

Van smiled. "Thanks Hitomi. That means a lot coming from you."

Hitomi blushed once again as Yukari and Merle giggled behind her. "Well, I hope I can see the town later on."

Van continued smiling and nodded. "Of course! We have plenty of time." Now, he turned to the remainder of the group. "I hope you all found your rooms comfortable. Were there any problems at all?"

They shook their heads. "Umm...King-I mean Van," Yukari started with a quick glance at Hitomi. "So, are you going to, like, consider this princess as like, maybe a future queen? Or have you maybe already found your queen?"

Van's eyes widened as he blushed. Not looking at Hitomi, he stated in a clear voice, "I would rather not discuss this matter now Lady Yukari."

"Call me Yukari," she said while giving a sly smile at Hitomi who looked ready to kill her friend. Van continued to look embarrassed however, his uneasiness was interrupted by a courtier bustling in. "My king! Princess Kaira has arrived. Shall we send her in?"

Retaking his serious, king-like position once more, he straightened up and nodded. "Yes, send her in."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaira slowly walked down the long hallway towards the throne room, accompanied by the driver, a courtier, and several guards. Glancing along the walls, which were covered with paintings here and there, she had to admit that the young Fanelian king had done a wonderful job on the building of the castle as well as the decorations.

Suddenly, Kaira noticed that the guards had stopped. Looking up, she saw that they were standing in front of a pair of great oak doors. _This must be the throne room,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked in through the doors, which a pair of guards held open for her.

Upon her entry, she realized that everyone who was in the room, had gone silent. Slowly looking up, she saw that on the left side of the raised platform, on the level ground, stood a cat-girl, a cat-boy, one handsome looking young man, and two ladies. She wondered who they might be and decided that they were perhaps nobles who wanted to greet her. Now, her gaze turned to the throne itself, where a young man sat, the king of Fanelia. King Van. _He's so young!_ Kaira thought. She knew that he had in fact became king at the age of fifteen but it was still strange to see one as young as herself to rule an entire kingdom. 

She watched as the king stood. Walking gracefully down the aisle, she stopped in front of the raised platform where the throne sat and he stood. Trying not to show any nervousness or sorrow, she curtsied and then lifted her head to find King Van bowing and looking straight into her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Van looked up and found himself looking straight into Kaira's eyes. His own widened as he saw them filled with the same feeling he was filled with. Despair. It was almost as if in those few seconds, as they stood staring at each other, that they seemed to be feeling the same thing and he somehow felt that she, like himself, did not like the idea of this engagement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi stood with the others watching the princess walk down the aisle and curtsy. She watched as Van bowed and then the two, King and Princess, stared at each other for a moment. A feeling of dread swept over Hitomi at that moment. Merle said Van never considered any of the princesses as brides but maybe this time, it was different. What if he was falling for her? 

She tried not to think such things and studied the princess. She looked around the same age as Hitomi. Her long black hair was braided down her back and twisted up in a fancy bun. Her dress was quite pretty, pale yellow, with tiny embroidered flowers everywhere. It seemed to be a reasonable traveling garment. 

"I welcome you, Princess Kaira of Hippolyta, to Fanelia." Van's voice broke Hitomi's gaze on the princess and brought her back to what was happening. 

Princess Kaira curtsied again. "Thank you milord."

"I trust your journey was pleasurable? Perhaps you'd like to wash up before dinner. I'll have a maid escort you to your room."

"Thank you milord," Princess Kaira repeated. "But I do not wish to hold up your dinner any longer. It is late and I am sure you must be famished."

Van nodded and smiled down at Kaira kindly. "Very well then. However, before we proceed down to the dining hall," he walked over to Hitomi and the others and stepped off the raised platform. "May I introduce my other guests? This is Lady Merle, my personal advisor and friend since my childhood. Sir Jair, Lady Merle's friend as well as mine. Sir Amano and Lady Yukari. Friends of Lady Hitomi." He gestured towards Hitomi. "They have come from the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi saw Princess Kaira's eyes widen with a sudden burst of delight that had not shown for a while. "Lady Hitomi? I am honored to meet you! I've heard much about your heroism during the Destiny War." She curtsied slightly. _Lady Hitomi! This is terrific! If the rumors I've heard are true about King Van and Lady Hitomi, then perhaps I can use this to my advantage and break the engagement._ Kaira thought.

Hitomi curtsied back and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Princess Kaira. I too, am honored to meet you." _She seems quite nice._ Hitomi thought. _Not at all snotty like I imagined. And very humble as well. I had no idea that even princesses knew my name! But we'll have to see how she really is later. Maybe this is just an act._

Finally, both young women straightened up and Hitomi now looked at Van who nodded. "Well, let's make our way down to dinner shall we? I hear Cook Frump has gone all-out tonight." He offered both Hitomi and Kaira an arm, which they took.

Merle took Jair's arm as Yukari took Amano's and the group made their way down to dinner through the open doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon after everyone was seated, the servants and maids brought out the food. Van sat at the head of the table with Hitomi at his right and Princess Kaira on the left. Beside Hitomi sat Yukari and then Amano. To the left of Kaira sat Merle and Jair. Van's advisors and a few nobles who lived in the castle occupied the rest of the seats.

"Before we begin," started Van standing up, "I would like to once again welcome Princess Kaira to Fanelia. I hope you find Fanelian food satisfying." He sat back down looking at her.

Nodding slightly, she answered softly, "Thank you. I'm sure I will."

Van looked at the faces up and down the table and stopped at Hitomi. "Hungry Hitomi?"

She smiled and was about to reply when all of a sudden, an excited female voice rang out, "When's the wedding?"

Shocked, Hitomi, Van, and the rest looked up to see who the speaker was. It was Mrs. Frump, the old cook's wife. She was standing beside her husband who was trying his best to restrain her excitement but it was hard for the old woman was practically leaping with joy. " 'Scuse my rudeness Your Highness but I simply must know! When's you an' the little princess plannin' to get hitched? I 'erd 'bout the engagement afterall!"

_Clang!_ Those who had picked up their forks dropped them down on the silver platters. Then, silence. The entire dining hall had gone completely still and no one moved. Van stared at Mrs. Frump would didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that she had let something important out. However, Torak was looking quite the opposite. He was sitting beside Amano and his wrinkled hands began to shake slightly but he kept his eyes focused on his goblet. 

After about a minute, Merle's voice broke the silence like shattering glass. "Lord-Lord Van? Is-is this...is this true? You and Princess Kaira are engaged?"

Van turned his gaze towards her, his face unreadable. Staring blankly at her, he had no idea what to say and didn't dare to look at Hitomi. Still in shock that the old cook's wife had yelled it out, he slowly nodded and kept his gaze now on the white tablecloth. "It is."

To the right of him, Van could hear the scraping of a chair on the floor. Looking up on instinct, he saw a blur of green and watched Hitomi run out into the garden through the back doors, in the far side of the dining hall, which lead outside. The others sat watching to see Van's next move but he just stared after her.

A sigh came from his left and Merle again spoke. "Well, go after her will you?"

As if being controlled from the time Mrs. Frump had spoken out, he automatically rose from his chair. An attendant quickly hurried to help pull back the chair but Van simply brushed him off. Once standing, the sense of what had happened came back to Van in a rush and he knew what he had to do without Merle telling him, "Hurry up! Go get her!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaira sat silent and watching as Hitomi, the girl from the Mystic Moon, ran out of the castle into the garden. So it must be true then, she thought. Hitomi's running out at the news of the engagement had to be living proof that she cared whether or not the King married someone else. It seemed as if the King had not wanted the others to find out or perhaps he was waiting until dinner to announce the engagement.Now she slowly glanced at the King who continued to look like in a daze. It took a push from the cat-girl to get him to run after her. 

His hesitation made her wonder whether or not he really cared about her in the way she seemed to care about him. But now, with the King gone, she had an excuse to leave the table. A plan formed in her mind. Suppose she could try and use her brand of magic to try and escape. Although highly unlikely, there was a slim chance that she might be able to break her mother's spell. 

Not waiting a minute longer, she excused herself and walked out of the dining hall, telling the guards not to follow her for she needed to walk down the halls alone so as to "get used to the place."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Merle sat back in her chair confused. In all her years, she had never known about an engagement to Lord Van. He had never told her. Perhaps he hadn't known till now. Wrinkling her forehead in concentration, she thought back to earlier that day when Lord Van had yelled when Torak had entered his room and how the doctors had come out, refusing to say a word. How Amano and Jair had turned away when questioned by Hitomi. It all fit in. Lord Van hadn't wanted Hitomi or anyone else to find out in hope of trying to break the engagement. 

Deep in thought, Merle didn't realize that Princess Kaira had left until about two minutes after her leave but noticed Yukari eyeing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Utterly delighted, Yukari picked up her glass and took a small sip of water. The old lady shouting out about the engagement was perfect. Settling back into her chair, like the others, she smiled to herself. Hitomi would realize that she really did love Van and vice versa. The engagement talk would just push them faster into revealing their true feelings. 

Better than anyone, Yukari knew that Hitomi could be quite stubborn at times, especially when it came to matter like this. And although she didn't know Van for even an entire day, she could tell that he was the same, stubborn and hard on the outside, but a complete softy on the inside, just like Hitomi. 

Not caring about why the Princess was leaving, she sipped her water again and then suddenly Yukari bolted straight up in her seat. The dare! She wondered if Hitomi would actually go through with it now. She had gotten through going out to the garden, a little early and because she was upset but it was still the perfect time to do it! Looking across the table, she caught Merle's eye and mouthed the word "dare." 

Catching on, Merle nodded, ever so slightly and excused herself from the table and walked out the dining hall doors. Yukari did the exact same thing about a minute later and found Merle waiting for her in the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi lifted the hem of her dress for it was getting hard to run, especially with her shoes. Slowing down her pace, she continued to the other side of the large garden and went to sit in a swinging bench that sat by the small pond, under a tree. 

She didn't know what had made her run out like that but when she heard Van actually confirming the old woman's statement, well, it felt like her heart had just burst. Here she was, thinking Van might actually love her because he brought her back to Gaea when he's already engaged! Her mind was so jumbled and her heart so mixed up, that she didn't stop to think about earlier that day therefore, unable to come up with the conclusion Merle had.

Thoughts just kept running through her head, _What if Van brought me back just to see the wedding? What if Princess Kaira and Van really do love each other? Why didn't Van let me know sooner instead of leading me on? _

Gazing up into the night sky, she saw the two orbs hanging in the sky, shining brightly. Earth and another moon. Earth, her home. She averted her gaze to stare down into the blue-green water of the pond and her reflection stared back. Two seconds later, another reflection joined her own. 

Startled, she gasped and jumped up so suddenly that she almost toppled over into the fountain but strong arms grabbed her and sat her back down on the bench. Looking up, she found herself once more melting into the deep brown eyes that looked back.

But just as suddenly as the melting feeling had come, it disappeared and she stared back into the pond once more, forcing herself to look away from Van.

She heard him go around the bench and sit himself down beside her, looking into the pond as well.Seeing his reflection look at hers, she turned her head and gazed out across the garden, staring at the flowers scattered everywhere. 

"Hitomi, please just listen to me," Van's soft voice said. Trying with all her might to try and not be enveloped into her dreamy mood of him she continued to look at the flowers. She would listen because there was no way she could close up her ears but she did not have to look at him. 

~*~ Will Princess Kaira try and get Van and Hitomi together? How did Mrs. Frump find out about the engagement? Did Torak really tell her? Will Kaira succeed in escaping or are her powers too weak? Will we find out what powers she posses? Are Merle and Yukari going to do some spy-work? Will Hitomi accept Van's explanation whatever that may be? ~*~

*****Author's Note*****

Well, I think this is long enough so I decided to stop. Now we can see that some major fluff will be coming up. What better place to add fluff than when they're out at night by a pond sitting on a bench together and add in the little dare and well…you got a perfect setting for fluff and romance! **^_~** Anyways, next chapter might take a while to get out, depending on the amount of work I have to do. Sorry but I'll try to get it out soon....sooner than I got out this one anyway. **_Review please and until next chapter, peace!_**

**_ _**

**_*Maura*_**


	10. Truth in Action *NEW*

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Oh I am soooooooo sorry AGAIN! I just got kinda lazy plus the fact that after standardized tests, I had and still have two more exams. Sorry again. I don't deserve all the reviews you all gave me because I take so long for chapters to come out but thanks for the reviews anyway! I'm going to try and get out two more chapters this week because after the 15th, I'm going to be gone for almost two weeks. I'm sorry but that's why I'm going to buckle down and write, write, write so I can get out a few chapters by the end of this week. 

**Parents' Wish**

Chapter 10: Truth in Action 

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

** **

**S**lowly, Kaira crept down the halls of the castle. She was deciding to head towards her room to take her bag but then realized with a sudden jolt that she had not been shown her quarters. 

Dejectedly, she thought for a moment, scrunching her brow in concentration, trying to remember the certain spell. Although they had never let her use her powers much, her parents had presented her with a large, antique, leather-bound book filled with recipes for potions, spells, and incantations. There were many things in it but each person's powers were limited. She knew of a few spells that she could work but never had really experimented with them to try and see what exactly she was capable of. 

But now was the time. She had to use all her strength and energy to call forth the spell in her brain and use it. She stopped in the middle of the hall. Better try remembering it outside where I can get away quicker. She thought. And hurriedly, she sped towards the garden doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A**fter Hitomi, Van, Kaira, Yukari, and Merle had left the table, Amano and Jair were left staring at each other. They had known about the engagement and had seen Van's fury when told. They never expected for Torak to go back on his word and tell the secret to someone. Amano turned to the old man who still sat unblinking and hands shaking. "Did you tell?" He asked plain and simple.

Slowly, Torak lifted his head to look at him. "Sir Amano! Please believe me. I didn't and wouldn't ever tell. I would never in my time that's left disobey the king!" He said shakily.

Something in Amano made him believe the advisor but he still had to know. After all, now that Hitomi knew, she was hurt and he hated to see his friends hurt so. "Then how do you suppose that woman found out? I believe you sir but I don't think Van will."

A sudden gasp rippled through the room. Amano had not realized that everyone was still quite from the earlier incident and now, they had been listening to the conversation. He noticed everyone staring at him with utmost anger and fear. 

"What?" he asked. 

One noble lady answered him. "Sir! You spoke the king's name without the proper title!" 

At this, both Amano and Jair had to laugh, shocking everyone all the more. "There are a certain few of us who have been given permission to do so my good lady. Now if you will, please return to the meal given before you and let Sir Amano return to his conversation with Torak without unwanted ears." Jair said good-naturedly.

The nobles and the advisors did as told, feeling slightly embarrassed at being told what to do by one lower than them but they dared not interrupt again for Jair was the king's guest. 

"Now," Amano said turning back to Torak once the others had picked up their forks and knives. "My friend Hitomi is probably very angry and hurt hearing the news out of the blue like that. I am going to find out how that woman found out. You stay here and finish your dinner. Don't answer any questions. I don't know why I believe you but I do and again, I don't know why I'm going to do this but I'm going to try and make Van believe too." He stood up and Torak grabbed his hand with his wrinkly one. 

"Thank you young one. You are truly kind." 

Amano smiled. It was weird. This was his first day on a completely different planet and already so much had happened. He couldn't explain it but somehow, he felt the need to investigate how the old lady found out. 

A scraping of a chair from across from Amano made him look up. "Jair!" 

"I think I'll help you. I'm not very hungry any more with all the excitement." He grinned a catty-grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**M**eanwhile, back in the garden, Van was still trying to persuade Hitomi to look at him. 

"Please Hitomi! Come on! Just let me explain but first look at me," he pleaded. 

Not turning, Hitomi answered. "Go ahead explain. But I won't look at you."

Van sighed in defeat and then, sat up with an idea. "Before I do, I have one question. Why do you care so much about all this?"

Now it was Hitomi's turn to be surprised and a slow blush crept up her neck. Luckily it was dark so Van couldn't see. She thought for a moment trying to answer the question yet not give away her feelings. Then she gave an answer most give when they don't want to say the truth, "I don't know."

Van grinned still staring at the back of her head. It was time for the truth to come out. "Really? Well that's good because I think I know how I would feel if I had found out that you were engaged." 

Leaning over, he pushed her hair away from her ear and whispered, "I'd feel terrible because I'd know in my heart that I cared for you deeply. Deeper than the sea and that's the truth even though you're not the one engaged and I am against my will."

He heard Hitomi gasp and then she slowly turned to face him. "What do you mean against your will? And you care for me? I don't understand."

Taking her hand, Van took a deep breath to explain, hoping that Hitomi cared for her as well. He told her about what Torak had told him and about the real reason Princess Kaira was here. 

"I never knew Hitomi. I just found out today and I knew that if you knew, well, I thought you might not...might not care for me, that is, if you do care for me like I do for you."

Tears sprung in Hitomi's eyes. Not being able to contain herself any longer, she hurtled herself into Van's arms sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for acting like a spoiled brat! I didn't know! I'm sorry! You must be so confused about all this and all I did was think about myself! Please forgive me!" 

This was not the reaction that Van expected. Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked back and forth. "Ssh. It's okay. Really. I forgive you if you forgive me." He could feel his shirt getting soaked more and more but that didn't matter. It was stained with Hitomi's tears and that meant he would never wash this shirt.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Hitomi looked up. "Van. I forgive you. I just thought that you had brought me here to see your wedding or something to Princess Kaira and I felt so torn because I do care about you. I really, truly care about you Van. Much more than you'll ever know right now but I do. Van," she took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. "Van, I love you."

She looked away not knowing if Van really loved her back. She had to tell him and it felt so good to get it off her chest. But now, what would happen if he didn't love her back? She couldn't bear the thought.

Van however, was in shock once more. Coming to his senses about what Hitomi had just said, he looked down at her, still in his arms. She was looking away so he gently cupped her face in his hand and turned her to face him. She had said the words. Now it was time for him to tell her his feelings with an action. He leaned closer and they closed their eyes. 

Time stopped. The flowers seemed to know the importance of the moment and it was as if they sprayed their beautiful scent into the sky around the couple to give a romantic smell. It was then that the moon's light shone down directly upon the two like a spotlight. High above, the stars twinkled, celebrating. The tree, which they sat under, leaned over to give them some privacy. The water sparkled happily and the frogs sat quiet, somehow knowing not to make a sound.

However, Hitomi and Van did not notice all the environment around them. The atmosphere itself had seemed to melt away as Van touched Hitomi's ruby lips. Hitomi, though unprepared, took in the moment to realize what was happening and then took in the full effect of the kiss. 

The kiss. It was a magic moment for them. It was this action that told each other their true feelings, no more words needed. Van's arms were still around Hitomi and he pulled her closer to him. Hitomi allowed him to do this and put her arms around his neck. 

They continued the kiss for a full five minutes, completely unaware of two spying figures hiding nearby and then give each other a high-five. Trying to keep their giggles inside, they watched and seemed to be surprised that anyone could go without air for ten minutes. However, the kept quiet and slowly slipped away, still unnoticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**N**ow back to Hippoylta, after Princess Kaira had taken off, the young boy, David, she had asked to take a letter to Teddie Darkes had rushed speedily through the town to deliver the message. Although only thirteen, he had worked with three other royal families before. The Hippoly's were his fourth and each family had had a princess. 

By far, he favored Princess Kaira the most because many a time had she treated him with fairness and equality as where the other princesses had looked down their noses at him like a piece of garbage. Now he'd be able to return a favor to her from all the times Princess Kaira had been kind. Happiness filled him because the Princess had sometimes acted like an older sister to the orphaned boy. Joyfully, he continued on the cobblestone road towards Teddie's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**T**eddie Darkes sat deep in thought on a wooden chair he himself had built. Looking around, it was realized that practically all the furniture in his aunt's house was built by Teddie himself and his eyes fell upon an old scarf hanging by the door. It had belonged to his father. This item filled his mind with memories of long ago.

He remembered the day, when he was no older than eight and he had come to live with his aunt after his father had passed away. It was a war fought long ago. So long ago and Teddie at the time had never bothered to pay attention, only prayed that each day, his father would survive and come home to the family. Unfortunately, his father hadn't come home. News spread to the little village that he lived in about the death. 

He remembered vividly, his mother crying her eyes out at the thought, holding his two year old baby brother. His baby brother. Now thoughts of him flooded his mind. He recalled the cute baby face. The way his brother always followed him around like a little puppy. And then, they took him away. 

After the news of his father reached them, it was only a matter of time before his mother passed away as well. She was already sickly from giving birth to his brother. Being eight, Teddie had no power to overrule the decision of where he or his brother went. Even now, years later, he knew not of where his younger brother had been sent to. All he knew was that a couple somewhere had adopted him and he had been ordered to live with his aunt. 

At the time, he had no understanding of why his brother could not have come with him but now he knew. When he had come to live with his aunt, she had already begun to age. She was incapable of handling a toddler but a young boy would be able to help around the house. 

Years he had lived with her, here in Hippolyta. He had friends. His aunt had always been sweet. But there was something missing in his heart. Something missing. 

The something was filled the day he put his eyes on Princess Kaira in a different aspect. Every year, the royal family was expected to ride on horses through the town. He had seen the king, queen, and princess many times as a youth but it was at the age of sixteen that he was close enough to the parade for the princess to eye him and for the sparks to fly.

His breath had been taken away. She was beautiful. Even though she was fourteen, she had the beauty of an angel. If he closed his eyes now, he could remember the way she had looked exactly. Hair falling over delicate shoulders, soft eyes, kind smile. Everything. 

He could not breath, literally, when she looked at him. Looked at him and then, smiled. It was the first moment that they had shared. Eye connection not broken for a full minute and then, the procession had moved on. He never took her eyes off her and yet she had to continue waving to the rest of the townspeople, he was sure that she wished to look back. 

After that first encounter, he had been called to palace by a page. Wonderingly, he had followed. He had thought that it was something to do with the king and queen but he was badly mistaken. The princess had called upon him, being in charge in her parent's absence. They had gone on a royal picnic together and she had the run of the castle so she had pretended to need his assistance in some carpentry and cleaning. 

Of course, this was a hoax. As soon as the page had left the room, the princess had smiled down at him from her throne and stepped down. They had talked and he found that he liked her and that she him. They planned to meet many times after in secret. It was heaven, bliss. The strong love he had for her was true bliss and completed his life. He knew that he could be hanged for going behind the king and queen to see their daughter but there were some things people did for love.

And now, now, she was going to leave the next day for he knew not of the changes that had taken place. Sighing, he put his chin in his hand and thought. He loved her and would do anything for her. Perhaps he could stop the carriage halfway to Fanelia the next morning, take her, and they could run off together. But the mere thought of it was absurd. 

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Getting up slowly, he opened the door and was more surprised to see five palace guards standing there.

"May I help you sirs?" he asked politely, utterly confused. Maybe Kaira had sent for him but he knew that was impossible for she never sent guards. 

The guard in front looked at him sharply. "Are you Teddie Darkes?"

"That I am."

"In that case," he moved aside to reveal the guard behind him who had hold of a young boy of thirteen by the arm. In the boy's hand was an envelope, torn. The boy himself looked torn himself but no tears fell.

"Because of the contents of the letter, we are taking you back to the palace to face the king and queen." He swiftly grabbed Teddie's arm.

"Wait a minute!" Teddie tried to struggle against the grip of the man but instead got knocked in the head. He fell limply into the guards who laughed and dragged him towards the castle, the guard in charge of the boy pushing him gruffly.

~*~ Will Kaira remember the spell she needs? What might Amano and Jair discover in their 'investigation'? Now that Van and Hitomi have revealed their feelings, what will happen? What about the two little spies? Will they help? Could David be playing a bigger role than expected? What exactly was in the letter that caused Teddie to be arrested? ~*~

*****Author's Note*****

Wow! That was a long chapter. I really hope it makes up for taking so long. And I know I said I'd try and put fluff into this chapter so I did. How'd I do? I've never really wrote much fluff in any of my fics so this was basically my first time. Kinda. Was it fluffy enough or does it need more? Personally, I don't think it was that fluffy but I tried. Tell me what you think! Anyways, like I said, I'm gonna try my best to get out at least two more chapters this week! Umm...I don't have much to say except the usual, review please. Thanks!

**_*Maura*_**


End file.
